Y a m e C h a n
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: Ayame Souma, third grader, guardian member and oldest daughter of soccer mogul kukai souma finds herself in a lot of sticky situations but when the ultimate enemy emerges can she defeat them or will her kindhearted ways get in the way?
1. P r o l o g u e

**Panda –chan: well, here's the character information about all my OC's for this story**…do enjoy!!!!

**Ayame 'Yame' Souma**: eight year old daughter of Kukai and Yaya. She's in the third grade Star Class at Seiyo Academy and serves as the Ace Chair in the school's most exclusive club the Guardians. Ayame excels at all sports and although she is usually happy, easy going, childish and loud she is really lonely and jealous of others on the inside. Her guardian chara takes on the form of a varsity expert and was created from her desire to live up to her dad's expectations. Tokono allows Yame to excel at everything she does. Ayame admires fellow Guardian Daisuke Yagami because of his unbeatable sports abilities and helps her friend Maiya Tsukiyomi learn to play soccer to impress her crush. As the youngest of the Guardians, she isn't taken seriously and her unwilling behavior to take part in capturing the X –eggs upsets the others. Ayame looks just like her mum but has her dad's eyes and sense of charm. Ayame likes sweets, cute things and sports, she hates being alone, the basement, her baby sister and being left behind. The words _Play Catch Jump _triggers her character change.

**Maiya Tsukiyomi:** nine year old daughter of Amu and Ikuto. Maiya is a year older than Yame and is in the fourth grade Moon Class. Her chara Layla is a refined musician who usually comes to Maiya's aid as often as she can during her violin lessons. Usually loud and outspoken, Maiya is really shy and afraid to voice her opinions, she harnesses a huge crush on Daisuke Yagami and constantly tries to woo him over by learning to play soccer from Yame. She aspires to join the soccer team and holds the position of the Joker in the Guardians. Maiya has stringy light purple hair which falls slightly below her shoulders and deep blue eyes. The words _Music Tone Strum _trigger her character change.

**Kenshin Hatomi:** same age as Maiya and holds the position of King's Chair. Kenshin is in the fourth grade Star Class and is Maiya's cousin since his mother is Utau. His chara Takashi allows him to change from his usually stoic and demanding outer character into a compassionate lover. Kenshin has a crush on Queen's Chair Tessa Hotori and he has dark blond hair which is in a bob cut and purple eyes like his mum. The words _Peace Love Kindness_ trigger his character change.

**Tessa 'Tes' Hotori: **Queen's Chair and is the same age and in the same grade as Kenshin and Maiya. Tessa mostly known as just _Tess _is always serious and bluntly tells others how she feels about something but on the inside she's afraid of being alone and being overlooked. Her parents are Tadase and Rima and she has one older brother and one younger one. Tess looks exactly like her mum but has her dad's eyes. Her chara is a dancer, the one thing Tessa takes seriously apart from X –egg hunting, Hanna allows Tess to be less serious and to show her true self to others. The words _Passion Love Dance _trigger her character change.

**Daisuke 'Dai' Yagami: **Daisuke is a ten year old fifth grader at Seiyo whose also captain of the soccer team. Holding the Jack's Chair, his personality is very reminiscent of Kukai's which basically leads to him having a lot of fan girls. Daisuke's chara Juugo takes on the form of a poet and comes in use when Dai finds himself in a state of writer's block. He is completely oblivious to Maiya's crush on him and he seems to respect and comfort Yame deeply because of her massive understanding of sports and her abilities. Daisuke's inside and outside characters seem to be in check and he isn't afraid to act how he feels, he looks a lot like Taichi from Digimon and the words _Write Express Novice_ trigger his character change.

**Sora Hota: **he's in the same grade as Daisuke and was the former Ace Chair but is now the Deputy Jack and a lively comedic person. His chara Sine pronounced Sign; allows Sora to express himself freely. He's really close to Daisuke and they appear to be the best of friends and he also loves teasing Yame and seems to have a slight crush on Maiya. He looks like Sora from the game Kingdom Hearts and the words _Live Laugh Grow_ trigger his character change.

**Panda -chan: these are just the main characters but as you read further on you'll see that new characters will be added!!!**


	2. Y a m e 1

**Panda –chan: *picks up microphone and clears throat* attention please!!! We are back with another brand new story with a cast of OC's I, along with my **staff hope you enjoy **it thoroughly…thanks!!! *drops microphone onto the floor and scurries offstage***

**Yame: please enjoy this story tee-hee!! **

**Pepe & Daichi: Panda –chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters featured in it!!!**

**l a r g e **identical green orbs stared in complete captivation at the large telly. A loud earsplitting scream filled the living room and Eli gasped as she clutched onto her onee-chan who in turn squeezed the bright orange throw cushion tighter against her chest. Just as the distressed actress was about to go into the dark basement, the living room's light fluttered on and a 'what are you guys watching?' reached the two young girls ears.

Screaming in a high pitched tone, Ayame swung around on the squishy sofa and stared at her dad. Eyes widening, she stood up on the couch and took in the form of her dad, he was dressed in a black tux and his messy hair looked a hot mess, yet he was still as charming as ever. "You're back!" She shouted as she dropped the pillow and jumped over the couch and smashed into him, wrapping her arms and legs around his form. "Hey Ayame," Kukai chuckled as he ruffled her ginger hair and she grinned broadly and stared up at him. "Did ya have fun with mama?"

At those words, Yaya stepped through and into the foyer from where she was seeing the babysitter out and slammed the door shut roughly. A deep frown was set on her features and after casting a quick glance at her husband her face seemed to darken. Brushing her bangs out of her face, she pushed by him and into the living room. "C'mon Eli –chan…time for bed," Kukai released a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair while Ayame raised a brow. "Papa?" Looking down at her, the soccer player smiled before he scooped her up into his arms.

"Alright…time for you to go to bed too kiddo!"

Laying on her bed in her dark bedroom, Yame stared up at the ceiling and clutched onto her pink and yellow duvet. Her heart was pounding and she could hear Tokono's steady breathing from where she dozed lightly in her egg on Yame's desk. The hallway light spilled into her bedroom from under the door and cast shadows against the dolls and plushed toys on the high shelves, floor and windowsills. Tree branches scraped against her window and the moonlight painted her bedroom into a creepy portrait. Letting out a soft yelp, Yame threw the covers over her head and cowered underneath it.

"Maybe I shouldn't have watched those movies," she whined as she squeezed her dolly against her chest and closed her eyes.

Kukai stared at Yaya's form that was balled up on their large bed, adorned in a large green t –shirt. Her ginger hair was loose and spilled over her shoulders while she stared blankly at a wall. Looking at him quickly, a pout instantly formed on her features and she went back to staring at the wall. Sighing, Kukai ran a hand through his hair and closed their bedroom door and moved to his side of the bed.

"Still not talking to me huh?" He asked pulling back the covers, there was no response and he took that as a 'yes, I do still hate you!' silence. Turning off his bedside table lamp, he turned his back to his wife and tried to go to sleep.

_Next Day:_

Yame's vision blurred as she got ready for school. Pulling on her Guardian's cape, a loud yawn escaped through her lips. Adjusting the large red bow on her cape, she tugged on her pigtails before turning on her heels and exiting her bedroom. Moving slowly and easily down the stairs, Yame pressed her side into the handrail as she released another loud yawn. Reaching the kitchen she stared at the scene before her, Eli was seated inside her booster seat sucking away on her pacifier and playing with a lock of her hair while her mum was staring angrily at the stove. Putting on a bright smile, Yame locked her hands together behind her back and skipped merrily into the kitchen.

"Morning!" She chimed and the only ones who seemed to notice her were Daichi and Pepe who zoomed towards her saying 'morning Yame –chan!' in unison. Offering them a large smile, the eight year old turned to look at her mum and cocked her head to the side. "I'm leaving now mama and don't worry about breakfast…I'll just mooch off of Maiya –chan!" She stated loudly and Yaya whipped around, wiping her hands on her yellow frilly apron. Her face relaxed and the frown lines disappeared as she nodded at her eldest daughter.

"Alright…have a good day Yame –chan." Smiling, Yame latched on like a sloth before she undid herself and smiled brightly. "Bye mama…Eli –chan!"

With that said, she zoomed out of the kitchen with Tokono hot on her heels. Stopping in the foyer, Yame slipped into her red Mary Jane's and grabbed her purple knapsack that had at least six keychains hanging off of it before she ripped the front door open and bolted down the front steps. As she ran by her neighbor's houses, she smiled brightly and waved before greeting them all with a 'good morning'. Slowing down her pace, Yame laced her fingers behind her back and carried on at a more leisurely pace with a large smile on her face.

"I can't wait to see the others. We're gonna spend the meeting today discussing something big!" Yame shouted and Tokono agreed as Seiyo Academy could now be seen at the top of the hill.

**Panda –chan: well, there's chapter one please tell me what you think about it!!!**

**Pepe: yup, we are willing to take reviews of your opinions!!!**

**Daichi: don't forget to diss Panda –chan in these reviews *snickers to self* **

**Panda –chan & Pepe: DAICHI!!! DON'T DO THAT PLEASE???!! JUST A REVIEW WOULD BE FINE!!!**


	3. Y a m e 2

**Panda –chan: here's the next chapter!!**

**Yame & Tokono: HURRAY!!**

**Pepe & Daichi: I think they're replacing us**

**r e l e a s i n g **a deep sigh, Maiya brushed back her hair before slamming her head into the table. Guardian paper work was just so boring and if this _important _meeting didn't start soon she was going to go crazy! The sound of quick footsteps could be heard before Daisuke came into view, his gym bag hanging off his right arm while his school bag hung off the other. "Sorry I'm late! Soccer practice was longer than expected." Offering the gang and apologetic smile, he dropped his bags and climbing up the steps he collapsed into his usual seat.

As Maiya stared at the soccer player, she could feel her heart pounding inside her chest wildly and her face heating up. _Dai –kun looks so handsome today! Kami, I can't control myself!_ She thought as she bit down on her lower lip and squeezed her hands between her thighs as her face darkened.

Pulling the Royal Garden's door open, Yame slipped inside and quickly padded up the walkway. "Yame's sorry for being late! She had to help stinky old Eru –senpai clean up the class!" She stated in her usual third person dialect. Scratching the back of her head, eyes closed she grinned broadly while the other Guardians minus Maiya stared at her. "That's okay Souma –chan…you can sit down."

Opening her eyes, Yame nodded and her gaze instantly landed on a flushed faced Maiya. Brows furrowing, she linked her fingers together behind her back and rocked back and forth on her toes. "Oh Maiya –chi! Why's your face all red and stuff?!" She sang and Maiya snapped out of her daze and glared at the eight year old, "Ayame!" She shouted as the said girl giggled and ran up the steps before plopping down in her seat beside Daisuke.

Clearing his throat, King's Chair Kenshin Hatomi stood up and stared at them all. "As you all know we the Guardians of Seiyo Academy are in charge of the annual Star and Moon Class Camping Trip." He stated and the others leaned back in their seats and gave the King their undivided attention. "As we all became aware of the fact that the camping trip is being held next week we have to start posting up the signup sheets so that the students can register…understood?"

"Hai!"

Tess raised her hand into the air and Kenshin's eyes landed on her, "yes Tess?" Placing her hand back down, she folded her hands together and stared at the King dryly. "Do we Guardians have to participate in such menial things?" Sora rolled his eyes while the others just stared at the Queen, _was she serious? _

"That is expected of us as role models."

"Then another question please…can I not show up on that day?"

Maiya couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Had Tessa Hotori, Queen's Chair just refused to take part in a Guardian sponsored activity?_ This girl with her cute little doll features was something else, she obviously thought that the world revolved around her tiny little spoilt self! "Well, I think it's a great idea!" All attention turned to the purple haired girl who seemed to crack under all the attention. Blinking quickly, a large grin plastered itself onto Daisuke's face as he sat up straight. "Love your enthusiasm Maiya!" Instantly her cheeks flushed and she laughed lightly while scratching the back of her head.

"Thanks Daisuke –kun!"

"Yame –chan is the best…better than all the rest!"

Yame sang as she skipped down the street on her way home under the orange sky. Her footfalls were soft as he pigtails bounced about and Tokono rested on top of her head, laughing occasionally at her master's song. "I can't wait to see what mama cooked…better yet what she burned!" At that thought, she giggled and continued on her way towards home. Coming to the bridge, she spotted a lone figure sitting out by the lake and on closer inspection she spotted who it was seated on the lake front.

"Tessa?"

Picking up her pace, she ran down the slope and soon stood on the path with Tessa's back to her. Hands limp at her sides, all traces of happiness erased from her cute face. "Tessa –chan," she barely breathed as a soft breeze blew by whisking her bangs and cape with it. The small blonde girl looked back and stared at Yame with a tearstained face. "Yame –chan," her voice quivered and instantly the Ace felt sorry for the older girl. "Are you okay?" Tessa spun back around and placed her head between her legs. Eyes watering, Yame dropped her bag into the grass and approached the blonde. Settling down beside Tessa, Yame folded her legs up to her chest and stared out at the lake. It was silent between them as the lake's water rippled in the soft breeze, Yame didn't mind the silence and she wasn't about to break it to force Tessa to tell her what was bothering her.

"Why are you here?"

Looking sideways, Yame stared at the depressed girl as her tongue snuck out of her mouth. Shrugging, she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on top of her knees. "Yame was on her way home and she just happened to see Tessa sitting out here all alone." She replied and Tessa didn't say anything, instead she just stared angrily out at the lake, "I hate it y'know…being Queen's Chair, I can't stand it." She stated in an icy tone and Yame's eyes widened as her head shot up. "What do you mean you don't like being a Guardian! We're all the best of friends!" Her voice was panicky as she flailed her arms about but Tessa paid her no mind.

"I don't care about that! I'm tired of being looked up to…I'm not a role model I'm just a kid who's trying to find herself desperately!"

She practically whispered the last part and all Yame could do was stare at her. Eyes softening, silence engulfed the pair before Yame got up abruptly earning herself the blonde's full attention. "Go for it Tessa –chan! Yame –chi's positive that you'll find yourself even if you have to give up being a Guardian to do it!" She encouraged flashing a large grin and striking a thumbs up while Tessa just stared at her wide –eyed.

"Yame –chan."

"**I'm home!"**

She shouted as she slammed the front door shut and slipped out of her shoes as her younger sister Eli toppled down the stairs smiling brightly. "Onee –chan!" Putting on a large smile, Yame slipped on her yellow house shoes and threw her pack into a foyer wicker chair. "Hey Eli how was your day?" She didn't wait for an answer, better yet she didn't expect one as she caught sight of her mum coming downstairs, brows knitted together. "Mama!" She shouted her face lighting up as she latched on like a sloth.

"Yame, how was your day?"

Pouting, she shrugged as her gaze landed on a wall with a family portrait, back when it was just the three of them; before the little devil Eli had been hatched. "Where's daddy, is he home yet?" At that Yaya let go of her daughter and folded her arms over her chest, a cute pout setting in. Yame stared up at her mum completely confused wondering exactly what was going on between her parents, "your father is going away for awhile…his soccer team is going to be spending some time in America."

As if she had been caught in the headlights of a giant oil truck, her eyes went wide and she stumbled backwards. Her dad was going to America and he was leaving them behind. Biting back her tears, she forced a bright smile onto her face, "I hope he has a great time in America!" She exclaimed holding a thumbs up at her mum before pushing by Yaya and quickly running upstairs. Collapsing onto her bed, she grabbed her pillow and squeezed it tightly against her chest as she stared at her yellow walls, eyes watering.

**Panda –chan: there's another chapter!!!**

**Pepe: Yame –chan reminds me a lot of Yaya –chan!!!**

**Daichi: yup!! They are similar but…she does have a little Kukai in her. Didn't you see how she cheered up Tessa…yup totally Kukai's kid!!**

**Panda –chan: aw, they grow up so fast on you!!**


	4. Y a m e 3

**Yame –chan: here's chapter three!!! Panda –chan, Tokono –tan and I all hope you guys enjoy it!!**

**Panda –chan: Yame!! You stole my line!!!**

**Yame: *rubs neck and grins sheepishly* sorry Panda –chan!!**

**Pepe & Daichi: we hope you enjoy!!**

**p l a c i n g **her hand on her waist, Maiya stared in pure annoyance while Sora posted another signup sheet onto a bulletin board on the third grade classes floor. "Is this really necessary? I mean Kenshin and Tessa aren't going around posting up stupid signup sheets but we are!" Maiya said flipping her purple hair over her shoulder while Sora pulled back and raised one blond brow at her as he spun the staple gun around one thin finger. "Because they're busy setting up everything else…C'mon let's head up to the fourth grade floor." Groaning, Maiya agreed and the two Guardians were on their way.

"Well that's that."

Daisuke stated as he stood back and admired his handiwork. Yame stood behind him, fingers latched together behind her back as she nodded. The two of them had finished posting promo posters all around the large school campus, "great…now can we head back to the garden and eat some sweets?!" Yame suggested grinning broadly as she rocked back and forth on her toes. Turning back to look at the younger girl, Daisuke grinned as he clipped his staple gun onto his belt. "Sounds like a plan to me," Yame's cheeks flushed as she stared into his twinkling honey coloured eyes. Running a hand through his bushy brown hair, he took off down the lawn.

The others soon arrived back to the Royal Garden and to the sight of the Jack and Ace munching away on the scones and sipping black Japanese tea. "Hey guys!" Daisuke greeted stuffing another scone into his mouth before sipping more tea as Yame waved energetically at the others. "Yum scones!" Sora shouted as he ran up the steps and grabbed three scones off the plate and stuffed them into his mouth before collapsing into his usual seat. Daisuke and Yame looked at one another before laughing. Ignoring the scene, Tessa moved to her usual place and settled down, pushing her short bangs out of her face she laced her fingers together.

"So it's set…those going on the camping trip will sign up and the principal will take care of the rest." Kenshin stated dropping a pile of files onto the table and the others nodded before they all sat back in their seats and silence fell over them all. Yame's green orbs landed on Tessa's quiet form and she just stared at her softly.

Eyes glued to the large telly, Yame squeezed her pillow against her chest before loud laughter could be heard. Rolling her eyes, Yame reached for the remote and turned up the volume before settling back on the squishy couch. As she continued to watch, the laughter from outside grew reaching her ears again before she decided to check it out. Getting up, Yame headed towards the sliding door and pressing against the glass door, she stared into the backyard where her mum and dad were playing a scrimmage of soccer while Eli sat on the grass laughing and clapping.

Sliding the glass door open, Yame watched as Yaya kicked the ball past Kukai and as she tried to run by him she was caught around her thin waist and spun around. A small smile tugged on Yame's lips as Yaya laughed and struggled against her husband's iron grip. Tickling her crazily, Kukai looked up and spotting Yame by the back door, he grinned broadly. "Hey kiddo," he shouted and Yaya looked up from where she was currently being held against Kukai's chest. Smiling softly, Yaya squeezed her frame out of the soccer player's grip and punched his shoulder roughly but in Kukai's case it didn't hurt. "Wanna play your old man?" He asked and Yame grinned as she ran out onto the lawn and tugged down on her navy cotton button down top as she stood in front of her dad.

Standing up straight, Yaya squared her shoulders as her gaze drifted between her husband and daughter before she stepped back. "I don't want to play okay?" She stated and Kukai gave her a dazzling boyish grin as she settled down beside Eli and pulled her onto her lap and smoothened out her flat brown hair before kissing the crown of her head. Kukai just stared at the scene before him with glossy eyes, it had only been eight years ago when then twenty –four year old Yaya had been so worried about turning out to be a terrible mother and now here she was eight years later and a pro!

"Oi, daddy let's do this!" Yame exclaimed as she placed her foot on the soccer ball and rested her hands on her waist. Staring at her, Kukai smiled before nodding as they got ready to play. "Go Yame –chan!" Yaya shouted and Kukai's eyes widened, "nani? What about me?!" He croaked and Yaya giggled as she pulled down on her eyelid and longed out her tongue childishly at him.

If there was anything Yame could say that she excelled at, it was the game of soccer. Kicking the ball by her dad, she managed not to get the ball stolen or blocked. Running for the goal, she never took her eyes off the ball and bringing her leg back she kicked it and it slammed into the goal post. Loud cheering filled the Souma backyard and Yame gave a thumbs up at her admiring fans before she giggled as she stared at her dad who frowned deeply. Pepe twirled around and laughed while Daichi just stared ahead arms crossed over his chest and Tokono clapped giddily and giggled.

"That was a lot of fun!"

Yame exclaimed as she placed her hands on her lap and sat at the low table. Grinning broadly, she picked up her chopsticks and twirled them on her fingers. It seemed that no one was paying her any mind as Kukai and Yaya chatted animatedly amongst each other.

"Itadakimasu!" Yame shouted as she broke her chopsticks apart and dug into her bowl of white rice and tried not to mess up her expensive kimono. It was traditional Japanese theme tonight, meaning they all wore kimonos and had their hair pinned up cutely except her dad whose hair was as messy as ever, to top it all off they were sitting on cushions in the living room and eating with chopsticks!

Clearing his throat, Kukai earned the attention of his favourite girls and he grinned broadly. "I'm leaving for America on Saturday and I won't be back until the fourth of March." He announced and the strip of chicken on Yame's chopstick slipped off and splashed into her cup of tea spraying tea all over the table and onto her kimono. Swallowing down a large lump that was forming in her throat, Yaya looked away from her husband and allowed her nut –brown eyes to fall on her daughter's messy dinner as she remained quiet.

"T –This Saturday?!"

Kukai nodded as he drank more of his tea while everyone else including the charas were quiet. Yame couldn't control the onset of emotions that she was beginning to feel on the inside and as she came out of her reverie she noticed that everyone's attention was set on her. Shrugging off her pain, she grinned and gave her dad a thumbs up and closed her right eye. "Sounds great! I hope you have a blast Papa!" She exclaimed and Kukai grinned while Yaya felt a sense of relief wash over her and Eli began to giggle loudly.

**Panda –chan: well there's another chapter that has quite a lot of Kukai x Yaya in it!!**

**Kukai: aw, Yame's soo cute…I'm happy she's my kid *smiles proudly***

**Pepe & Daichi: yup…we're proud too!!!**

**Yame: aw…stop it guys!!! You're making me blush *scratches the back of her head, cheeks flushed***


	5. Y a m e 4

**Yame: Here we go with the next chapter!**

**Panda-chan: Yame!! You're doing it again!!**

**Yame: sorry Panda –chan!!!**

**Yaya: ENJOY!!!**

**p u s h i n g **the door into the Royal Garden open, Yame, Daisuke and Sora quickly scrambled inside. It was already after five and the Guardians had already gathered in their usual meeting place. Moving around the fountain, they shuffled towards the steps but stopped short. Sitting at the table and in Sora's seat drinking tea with Kenshin, Tessa and Maiya was a young boy they had never seen before. Looking up, Kenshin smiled softly at the late comers before placing his tea cup back onto the table. "You three have finally decided to join us I see." The three late Guardians smiled sheepishly as they stopped on the same step and stared at the others.

"Sorry"

"My bad"

Who's that?"

Yame pointed at the boy sitting in Sora's seat and all attention was diverted to the mysterious kid who just blinked and sat back in his seat. "This is Henri Kido…he's in the fourth grade moon class," Tessa said and the others nodded as the boy now identified as Henri squeezed a handful of his blue plaid pants. "That's right but…there's something you all should know about me," he said and an uneasy silence fell over the garden as they waited for his confession."

"WHAT?!"

"You can't be serious?!"

"Is this real!"

"You know about Guardian Charas?!"

Henri nodded uneasily at all the outbursts that were being directed at him. Opening his eyes, he looked up and stared into Maiya's face as his gaze became foggy. "And what would you say if I told you I knew about Easter's newest plan and…the Embryo." The Guardians were speechless at his confession and Kenshin couldn't control the rising anger inside of him. "This is ridiculous…I demand that you tell us everything you know!" He shouted standing up abruptly and slamming his fist into the table, startling everyone and causing their silverware to rattle. Yame leaned back from where she sat in Daisuke's lap while Sora occupied her seat, and no one said a single word but stared at Kenshin quietly before something chaotic took place.

"Useless…Useless…Useless!"

Looking up quickly, the Guardians and Henri watched as an X –egg zoomed into the garden before dashing out the entrance. Eyes widening, they all jumped out of their seats and stared after the egg. "Was that -" Kenshin nodded sternly before facing his team, "let's go." "Right!" With that, they all broke off down the steps but Maiya stopped and whirled around. Blue eyes clashing with Henri's gray eyes, she brushed hair out of her face and licked her lips. "You should stay here alright?" She said and a faint blush formed on the boy's face as he nodded and he sat back down. Smiling softly, Maiya turned back around and bolted off to catch up with the others.

"Where did it go?"

"Kenshin!"Instantly the King turned to look at Tessa and following her finger he spotted the X –egg and he stopped abruptly. Eying the X –egg, they all stopped and watched as the egg cracked before opening and revealing a punishment chara.

"Hate…hate…hate!"

The egg disappeared and they stared at the dark chara. In no time, it seemed to spot them before sucking in a deep breath and shooting an attack at them. Slamming Yame in the side, she fell to the ground beside Daisuke and formed into a tight ball wincing slightly. Standing up, Kenshin studied the dark chara before clenching his fists tightly. "Guys…let's do this!" He ordered and the others agreed as they stood tall.

"Takashi!"

"Hanna!"

"Juugo!"

"Sine!"

"My own heart unlock!" They all shouted in unison and they were all engulfed in a bright light as they merged with their charas.

"Peace King!"

"Bala Queen!"

"Novice Jack!"

"Mystic Comedian!"

The light faded and sitting up, legs folded under her Yame stared at the Character Transformed Guardians, Tokono floating beside her right ear. "Awesome," she breathed her eyes wide in awe. The dark chara also seemed to sense the unbelievable power which was being emitted and seemed to become offended. Spraying another round of disaster amongst the Guardians, they leaped out of the way before attacking.

"Passion Strike!"

"Bala –Ballet!"

"Brain Tease!"

"Exotic Applause!"Their attacks merged together and slammed into the dark chara just as Maiya ran up the hill and stared at the scene before her. Face hardening, she clenched her fists and glanced up at her chara, "Layla!" She shouted and the small chara nodded, "right!"

"My own heart unlock!"

"Amulet Musician!"

In no time, Maiya had character transformed and was running towards the others, zooming on by Yame as she did so. "Kenshin!" She shouted and he turned to look at her and nodded. Jumping into the air, Maiya locked onto the dark chara and formed a heart with her fingers in front of the Humpty Lock hanging around her neck. "Negative heart…lock on…open heart!" The dark chara screamed loudly before the X was removed from its head and it revealed a tennis player chara. Returning to its egg, it zoomed off and there was a resounding _poof_ as everyone turned back and Maiya landed on the lawn and released a deep sigh as she high –fived Layla.

"Ayame!" Kenshin shouted and everyone turned to look at the youngest member of the team quietly taking into account the King's apparent anger and his use of her full name. "What were you thinking? Why didn't you change like the rest of us?!" He shouted angrily and Yame shrank back in fear as everyone just watched, inwardly feeling bad for the youngest member of the team. "You're a Guardian for Kami's sake. It's time you grow up and start acting like one!"

Tears welled up in Yame's eyes as she bit down on her lower lip and squeezed handfuls of her short school skirt. "I'm sorry for being such a disappointment!" She shrieked as she got up, eyes shaking dangerously and shifted her weight to her next leg. Swiping at her eyes, she took of quickly down the lawn leaving behind a stupefied team. Frowns formed on their faces as they turned to look at the King and they gave him angry stares.

"Why'd you yell at her like that huh?!" Daisuke shouted at Kenshin as he stepped forward, his tanned face hardened.

"I did nothing!"

"Lies." Sora mumbled under his breath.

"How could you be so cold to her…she's just a kid!" Maiya shouted loudly into her cousin's face before Daisuke kicked his foot into the grass, before turning on his heels and breaking off into a fast run across the lawn. Releasing a deep sigh, Sora soon followed after and casting Kenshin a fierce glare Maiya turned and left also. Tessa who had remained quiet throughout the entire altercation, just stared at Kenshin before looking at the backs of the retreating members. "That was really stupid of you." Looking up he stared at the dark blonde girl before she started to move away from him slowly.

Sitting behind the school building, Yame cried softly her head resting between her legs. The sky was casting an orange tone over her head while Tokono stared ahead with laden eyes. "Yame –chan," she breathed as the small girl burst into another round of fresh tears, her tiny frame shaking dangerously. "Why am I so useless Tokono?" She croaked from between her legs and the small chara shook her head frantically her brown pigtail swinging about crazily.

"No you're not! You're -"

"Yame!"

Yame raised her head up at the sound of someone shouting her name. Instantly, Maiya, Sora and Daisuke ran by her before Sora caught a glimpse of her tiny frame pressed against the wall behind a bundle of bushes and he stopped. "Yame!" He exclaimed causing the others to stop and spot her as well.

"Yame –chan!"

"Hey!"

They crowded around her and smiled softly. Feeling slightly smaller, Yame rested her head on her knees and stared at them with large watery green eyes and a tearstained face. "We felt bad about what Kenshin told you so we decided to let you know that we don't think that way about you and neither does Kenshin…he was just upset that's all." Maiya stated and the two boys nodded in agreement as a small smile tugged on Yame's lips. _Were they apologizing and feeling sorry for her? _ "Yame –chan?" They all turned around and stared at Tessa who was standing there, behind them all a faint blush adorning her pale cheeks.

"Tessa?"

Looking up, her violet eyes landed on the others and she smiled softly before her gaze fell on Yame. "Here…consider it an apology present from us all," she said as she held out her hand which had a box of chocolates and instantly Yame's eyes began to sparkle with awe. Standing up quickly, Yame took the box of chocolates and pressed it against her chest and grinned broadly at the others. "Arigatou!" The others smiled as they stared at the youngest member of the Guardians.

"**Yame –chan!" **

Flipping over, Yame scrambled off of her bed and tugged down on her bubble sleeved plum coloured dress which had a few buttons down the chest piece and a silky pink ribbon around the middle. On her feet were a pair of plum coloured and pink striped thigh high socks and her yellow squishy house shoes. With Tokono resting on her head, Yame headed out of her room and down the hall. Stepping into her parent's bedroom, Yame scrambled onto the large bed and standing on it she began to bounce up and down as her gaze landed on her mum who was throwing random objects out of the walk –in closet.

"Mama?" Poking her head out of the closet, Yaya grinned broadly at her daughter. "Your dad's looking for you." That said, a broad grin formed on Yame's face and she instantly jumped off the bed and headed out of the bedroom. She found her dad stretched out on the couch tossing Eli into the air while she giggled and he grinned and the telly blasted in the background. "You were looking for me Papa?" Yame asked as she leaned over the back of the couch and stared into her dad's identical eyes. "Hey my number one…wanna go for ice cream?" Eyes lighting up, Yame smiled from ear to ear as she nodded.

"Boy would I!"

**Panda –chan: whew!! That was a lot to write out!!! Anywho…I hope you guys enjoyed it!!**

**Yame: so are me and papa going for ice cream in the next one??**

**Pepe & Daichi: Course you are!!**

**Yame and Tokono: HURRAY FOR ICE CREAM!!**

**Panda –chan: until next time!!!**


	6. Y a m e 5

**Yaya: here we go with chapter 5!!!**

**Daichi: hey where's Panda chan?**

**Kukai: she's in her bedroom crying her eyes out over some boy sooo Yaya and I will be leading this chap!!**

**Pepe: alright then let's get started!!**

**Yaya: that's right Pepe –tan...here we go!!**

**Yame and Tokono: WEEEE!!!!**

**s c o o p i n g **more chocolate and vanilla ice cream into her mouth, Yame's whole body seemed to melt into the park bench. "You really are your mum's kid," Kukai stated and Yame looked up at him and furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?" She asked as she swallowed her ice cream while Kukai smiled and appeared to be lost in his memories. "Your mum has always loved sweets and when she was your age…she never rejected an ice cream date, yup those were the good old days!" He stated as he leaned back on the bench arms supporting his head and eyes closed.

Yame stared down at her ice cream before she licked her lips and looked back up at her dad. "You guys really have known each other for a long time huh?" She mumbled and her dad nodded as his gaze landed on her and he grinned. "Matter of fact, you're a lot like she used to be." Grinning back, Yame scooped more ice cream into her mouth. "I like spending time with you Papa," she said and Kukai smiled lovingly at her as he squeezed her shoulders gently. "I like spending time with my favourite girl too…just don't tell your mum or Eli I said that." Yame giggled as she nodded and he ruffled her hair playfully, "I won't!" She chimed as she stood on her knees and kissed his cheek quickly.

"That's all wrong Maiya –chi!"

Groaning in frustration at her own worthlessness, Maiya brushed hair out of her face and turned to look at her young soccer instructor who was dressed in a large red soccer jersey, black biker shorts red and black striped knee length socks and a pair of low top black and white Converse sneakers. She herself was only wearing a violet sleeveless tank, black shorts and a pair of sneakers and her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail as she placed her hands on her waist. "What was off this time Yame –**senpai**?" She complained and Yame tapped her finger against her waist as she studied her friend closely.

"Your whole footwork is wrong…watch me."

Moving onto the field, Yame licked her lips as she swiped the soccer ball away from Maiya and began to demonstrate, the whistle around her neck dancing about with the eight year olds movement. Watching, Maiya had to admit for a short childish kid, Yame was amazing on the soccer field. "Cha! Now that's how you do it!" She shouted as the ball slammed into the net and she grinned at her own skills.

"Nicely done Yame!"

Both Yame and Maiya whipped around and stared at Daisuke who was grinning broadly with Sora and another fifth grader beside him. Maiya's cheeks automatically flushed at the sight of her crush while Yame blinked a few times. "Good job **Small Stuff**!" Sora shouted and Yame's gaze landed on him before she longed out her tongue and pulled down on her eyelid. "I think I saw Erma –Sensei heading across the courtyard mumbling something angrily about a…Sora Hota!"

Instantly, Sora's eyes widened and he glanced around frantically before laughing awkwardly. "I gotta…go." He squeaked before he shuffled off and away from the soccer field. "You're good," Maiya stated looking at Yame who only shrugged before she skipped off to retrieve the soccer ball.

"So what're we gonna do about that whole Henri Kido knowing about Easter thing?"

Looking up, Kenshin stared at Daisuke before the rest of the Guardian's attention was drawn to the question. Leaning forward, Maiya spread her arms out in front of her on the table and gazed between her crush and cousin. "We'll have to plan a meeting with him and discuss it then…he seems to know a lot about Easter and the Embryo's whereabouts." He said and the others were quiet as Yame continued to stamp papers and pop caramel squares into her mouth. "Sounds good," the others shouted agreeing with Kenshin. Eyes catching his, Kenshin quickly averted his gaze while Yame twirled a stray strand of hair around her thin finger before she went back to stamping a whopping heap of papers.

"**Why does Kenshin hate me so much?"**

Daisuke's chocolate brown eyes locked with Yame's green orbs as they walked across the school lawn in the setting sun. "He doesn't hate you…where'd you get an idea like that from?" Yame shrugged lightly as the soft giggles of Tokono and Juugo playing a game of tag filled the air. "I guess I just thought because he treated me like a little kid and after what happened and what he said, I thought he -" Her words died out and silence engulfed them both as they continued their walk towards the school gates.

"Hey don't worry about that okay? Kenshin was just upset from the fight and the fact that you didn't transform like the rest of us…it's no big deal alright?"

Nodding slowly, Yame latched her fingers behind her back as they walked along in silence. Staring out at nothing as they both walked out of the school gates, Yame thought back to the confession she had witnessed with Tessa a few days ago before her gaze landed on Daisuke. She had to let someone else in on this, it was eating her alive knowing what Tessa was planning on doing and keeping the others in the dark. Sucking in a deep breath, Yame licked her lips and stared directly ahead.

"Tessa's leaving the Guardians."

Instantly, Daisuke stopped walking and stared wide eyed at the third grader. "What? When?!" Shifting her weight to the other foot, she stared down at her red shoes and tried desperately to disappear. "I don't know **when** but maybe after the school camping trip or earlier…it's a secret." She mumbled in reply and the older boy just stared at her completely stupefied. "We need to go back and let the others know about this!"

Panicking, Yame's gaze shot up and she grabbed at his arm. "We can't…please don't I promised I wouldn't!" Shooting her an incredulous look, Daisuke had half a mind to just rip his arm out of her hold and run to tell the others but one look into those large green orbs changed his mind. Releasing a deep sigh, his shoulders slumped forward, "alright…I won't." Grinning broadly Yame turned on her heels and tugged on his arm. "Thanks for understanding Daisuke!"

**Panda –chan: thanks for reading this far!!!**

**Yame: we really appreciate it!!!**

**Pepe & Daichi: don't forget to review and read P –chan's other stories and review those too!!**

**Yame: Ja Ne!!**


	7. Y a m e 6

**Yame: on to the next one!!!**

**Panda –chan: I'm not gonna tell you again…THAT'S MY LINE!!!**

**Yame: sorry P –chan!!!**

**Pepe, Tokono & Daichi: here we go yea!!! **

**l a y i n g **upside down off the side of her bed, Yame released a deep sigh. "It's not fair Tokono…the Guardians are gonna break up." Tokono could only stare blankly at her master from where she rested kicking a small doll's soccer ball around the room. "No they won't…Yame's just being negative!" Yame stared at the small chara before her eyes landed on the stupid cartoon she was watching on the telly.

Today had been a pretty distressing day for the eight year old. This was the Saturday that her dad had left for his two week trip to America with the rest of the International Japanese soccer team. It was also the day that her mum had remembered that Eli had a birthday party to attend; one Yame had decided to skip out on. It was for the best of course; if she had went along Eli would have never left her side and she didn't exactly have two and three year old friends. A soft knock came at the door before it opened and Yaya poked her head around the door and smiled at her daughter.

"Yame –chan."

""Hi –hi mama!"

Yaya's eyes landed on the telly and she smiled softly. "What're we watching?" Yame shrugged as she sat upright and folded her legs over Indian style and sucked in a deep breath before shrugging. "I don't know, some cartoon…how was Eli's party?" Opening the door wider, Yame got a good look at her mum who was dressed in a pretty pink halter dress and her hair was twined and clipped at the top of her head. Yame remembered the look in her dad's eyes before they had left for the airport earlier that day. "She had so much fun…you should have come!" Yame nodded as a small smile crept onto her face before she caught sight of the alarm clock and stood up, her loose dark denim jeans falling below her shins.

"I'm supposed to be meeting the other Guardians at the mall now!"

Tugging down on her red button down cotton top, she flashed her mum a bright smile before heading out of her room. Slipping her navy knee length socks into a pair of black loafers, she threw the front door open and bolted out of the house with Tokono in tow.

"**I really like this!"**

Maiya's large blue eyes seemed to become even larger as she pressed her body against the shop's window and stared at the cutest pair of matching barrettes she had ever seen before. The others casted a glance over at her from where they sat on a mall bench staring blankly at those who walked by. "Ask yourself…do you really need it?" Kenshin questioned and staring at her cousin, she longed out her tongue before turning back to the window while Tessa giggled softly. "What do you think Layla?" The small musician chara beside her nodded frantically as her eyes locked on the matching barrettes. "I like them too Maiya –chan!"

"Hi guys I'm sorry I'm late!"

Turning their heads, they all stared at Yame before smiling. "Finally here huh **Squirt**?" Sora teased leaning forward on the bench and casted her a broad cheeky grin. Looking away from Sora, her gaze landed on Daisuke who was reclining on side of his classmate and she grinned broadly at him. Their eyes met and he smiled at her and she could feel her face begin to heat up. "W –Why're you guys just sitting around for?" Yame asked feeling all flustered and allowing her gaze to settle on anyone other than Dai. "You can blame that all on Maiya over there who hasn't moved away from that shop window for the longest now." Sora said pointing one thin finger at the purple haired girl and Yame turned to look at her also.

Latching her fingers behind her back, Yame skipped merrily towards her friend, her pink crochet pouch slung over her body. Standing beside the purple haired girl, the redhead peered in through the shop window and her eyes locked on the barrettes that Maiya was currently drooling over. "They're cute accessories. Nodding, Maiya peeled her eyes off the cute barrettes and grinned broadly at the younger girl. "They sure are but…I'm not sure if I need them," she replied truthfully sparing a glance at her friends as Yame looked back at the barrettes before shaking her head in disagreement. "That's not true…you could never have **too** many barrettes! I've got loads and still I get more so you can too!" She exclaimed grinning broadly and after staring blankly into Yame's large green orbs she grinned broadly and agreed.

You're absolutely right Yame!" With that said, Maiya ran around the third grader and dashed into the cute little shop. "I can't believe you actually bought those." Kenshin could only stare in mere disappointment at his cousin as she gushed over her previous purchase. "I love my new barrettes. I'm always going to wear them!" Maiya shrieked as she took out her other barrettes and clipped them into her stringy purple hair before giggling softly. "You're a bad influence y'know **Short Stuff**."

Sora stated and Yame looked up from her ice cream and grinned cutely at him. "Thanks!" She chimed and Daisuke broke out into a round of laughter and throwing back his head he continued to laugh and in no time both Yame and Sora were also laughing. Looking up, Maiya and Kenshin stared at the three laughing kids before Maiya started giggling and Kenshin smiled. Staring at her friends, Tessa was completely quiet as she felt something tug at her heart strings before she looked down at her ice cream and she chewed away on her lower lip.

As the Guardians headed down the street in the setting sun, their laughter could be heard for miles. "Well, here we are!" Maiya shouted as they reached the fork in the road which separated their streets. Nodding, they all smiled at one another.

"See you all tomorrow!"

"Later!"

"Ja!"

"Bye –bye!"

"Goodbye!"

"Sayonara!"

In the shadows and covered by the leaves of the trees, a mysterious figure watched the Guardians disperse and run quickly down the streets towards their houses. "Do we strike now?" A small chara in the form of a black devil asked but the figure just stared at the chara with his icy gray eyes. "Not yet Topa…not yet."

Sitting on her parent's bed dressed in her official Japanese team soccer jersey, back pressed up against the headboard with her mum and Eli sitting beside her. Large green orbs glued to the telly, her legs were tucked under her chin and her hands were wrapped around her legs. "There's your dad!" Yaya shouted and Eli giggled and clapped her hands together as she shouted, 'Papa, Papa!' right into Yame's ear. Staring at her dad walking onto the soccer field in his crisp soccer uniform, she couldn't bring herself to clap or laugh or cheer like her mum and sister at the sight of her dad. Watching him on the telly was like watching her dad leave her behind and head off to captivate the hearts of those in America. He was leaving her behind and she cast her mum and sis a quick glance, their eyes practically dancing as they stared at the grinning picture of Kukai on the telly. Tightening her grip on her legs, Yame released a deep sigh while Tokono stared at her master with saddened eyes.

"Yame –chan."

The telephone shrilled throughout the entire house as Yame yawned and stared blankly down at her breakfast. Rubbing her eyes, she leaned back in her chair and watched as her mum scurried towards the shrilling phone and picked it up. Tuning her mum out, Yame focused her attention on the small telly where that creepy old fortuneteller was making an early prediction. "Yame, Eli! Papa's on the phone do you want to talk to him?"

Eyes widening, Yame's heart swelled at her mum's words and she jumped out of her seat and bounced towards the phone. Taking the receiver from her mum, Yame spun on her heels and pressed the receiver to her ear and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey my number one girl, thought I'd call before you guys left for school! So how's my number one girl? I hope you're being a good girl for your mum and to your sister!"

"Yeah, I am…I miss you daddy," she said as her gaze fell on her mum who was wiping off Eli's face with a blue cloth.

"Miss you too baby…but I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yup! And don't forget to bring me back a souvenir!"Kukai's laughter reached her ears and she grinned broadly.

"Sure will…now let me talk to Eli."

"'Kay…I love you daddy!"

"I love you too Yame –chan."

_There it is…hope you guys enjoyed it I'm on some super role with the uploads because I had plenty of time to write this out when my mum DISCONNECTED my INTERNET usage thanks to my dimwitted sister!!!_


	8. Y a m e 7

**Panda –chan: I'm almost 15!! Argh I'm getting old**

**Pepe: don't worry you really don't look a day over twelve!!**

**Yame & Tokono: happy ALMOST b – day Panda –chan**

_**The countdown until November 26**__**th**__** is on!!!**_

**s t a n d i n g **in front of a tall tanned middle aged man was a shadowy figure, his small chara floating above his head. "Did you find out about them?" The middle aged man questioned and the shadowy figure nodded tightly. "Good…now I don't want you to let those little Guardian pests out of your sight. The Embryo will be ours." "Understood Sir," the figure stated firmly as he continued to stare icily at the older man.

"You're dismissed."

Turning around sharply, he exited slowly and closed the door with a soft click. "What are we gonna do Henri?" Topa, his chara asked and the said boy smiled dryly, "put an end to those pesky Guardians." That said, he straightened up his spine and continued down the hall with Topa flying behind.

Six large buses were parked outside of Seiyo Academy as the students conversed amongst one another. Dressed in their physical education uniforms, the kids could barely hide their excitement as they bounced on their feet. The Seiyo Academy Guardians could be found standing in front of the fourth grade bus chatting away and glancing around at all the other students. "Can you feel it…something's brewing."

They all looked at the blond King, eyes widening slightly. Brushing her hair out of her face, Maiya smiled slightly as she shifted her weight onto her next foot and her blue eyes bore into Kenshin's icy lilac ones. "You're just being paranoid…I don't feel anything how about the rest of you?" She cast the other Guardians questioning looks but they just stared at her while Tessa laced her fingers together and leaned against the bus, Hanna floating above her head. Daisuke glanced down at Yame who caught his eye and spared him a small smile. Clearing her throat, Tessa cast a look over at Kenshin. "I need to tell you something," she said in her usually soft voice and Kenshin turned to look at her. "What is it Hotori –san?" He asked and just before she can answer the teachers shouted that it was time to form lines in front of their class buses.

"Never mind…I'll tell you later." Her voice was soft but Kenshin didn't suspect anything as he turned to leave with Maiya at his side. Yame cast Tessa an apologetic look before she along with Daisuke and Sora headed for their own grades.

Sitting by the window on the third grade bus, Yame stared out of the window waiting for the bus to move. "Hey there Yame –chan!" Looking up, she stared at the friendly face of her best friend Hinta Moshi and a broad grin spread across her face, "Hey Hinta –tan! Wanna sit beside me?" Without nodding he settled down beside her and poked her forehead lightly before leaning back in his seat and releasing a deep yawn. Hinta had been Yame's first friend back before she had become a member of the Guardians and when everyone had thought that she was lying about her dad being _**the**_ Kukai Souma. Although they were still friends, Yame had to admit that they weren't the best of friends anymore; she had her Guardian friends and matters to attend to while he had his cool friends and videogaming to deal with. It was no secret that they were both drifting apart but for this drive there were no other Guardians or too cool friends and videogames on the bus to keep them from being friends with one another.

"Look Kimiko –chan! Souma's sitting with Hinta –kun!"

Looking up, Kimiko Haruka's large violet eyes landed on a few rows ahead of her and to her right where there seated in the same row chatting animatedly with one another was Yame Souma and the dark haired girl's school crush Hinta Moshi. A wave of jealousy shot through her body as she watched them two converse before she snorted softly and looked away. "Their business is none of our concern Hikari –chan," she replied dully as she brushed her short black hair out of her face and allowed her gaze to settle back out of the window. Pouting, Hikari spared the couple another glance before longing out her tongue and picking up a strange feeling again. Looking up at her master, she studied her solemn features for a moment before floating into her range of sight.

"Kimiko –chan…there's a chara onboard this bus!"

Kimiko ignored her as she released a deep yawn and leaned back in her seat. "Quiet Hikari…I don't want people to think I'm any weirder than I already am…I don't want people thinking that I talk to myself." With that said, Kimiko tuned out anything else that her chara had to say so pouting Hikari sunk back down onto the seat.

After a three and a half hour drive, the Seiyo Academy buses pulled to a stop outside of the camping lodge and when the mighty bus doors creaked, open they all shuffled out quickly knocking one another down. Stepping out of the bus after Hinta, Yame's gaze took in her surroundings before she spotted Daisuke stepping off the fifth grade bus and a large grin spread across her face. Turning to look at Hinta, she slipped her knapsack onto her back, "I'm gonna go talk to Dai –_kun_ 'kay?" She stated and as she skipped off towards the Jack Chair she didn't see the obvious pain that crossed Hinta's face but Hikari did and she grinned broadly, "looks like Kimiko **can beat **Souma after all."

"Hi –hi Daisuke!"

Looking down, the said boy grinned at Yame before he ruffled her hair, "missed ya during the bus ride." He stated and a faint blush swept onto her tanned cheeks while Sora stepped off the bus yawning loudly. "Boy was that the longest bus ride in history!" He exclaimed as he stood next to Daisuke and spotted Yame, a broad grin forming on his face. "Hey there **Short Stuff**! How was the bus ride for you?" Yame ignored the urge to yell at him so she resulted in smiling sweetly, "it was cool…are we gonna find the others now?" With a nod, they all headed off to find the fourth grade Guardians completely oblivious to the figure watching them from the shadows of the trees.

"Watch out Guardians…Easter's always watching."

Sitting on logs in front of a campfire; the students all sang songs and roasted marshmallows while others whispered amongst one another. Tessa who sat beside Kenshin looked across the fire and her eyes landed on the lone form of Henri. He sat with no one, not even roasting a creamy marshmallow to eat instead he just stared into the dancing flames his eyes appearing to be foggy. Smoothing out her short red shorts, she glanced over at Kenshin nonchalantly. "I'm coming right back," she stated as she rose to her feet and the blond King's Chair looked up at her and not waiting for a reply she moved away from him. Henri stared into the flames, his mind a thousand miles away as Topa sat undetected beside him munching away on a chewy marshmallow.

"Care if I join you?"

Looking up, his gaze clashed into the violet eyes of Tessa and he offered her a small smile before shaking his head. "Not at all," that said Tessa lowered herself down beside Henri and placing her hands on her thin thighs she too stared into the flames. Silence engulfed the two but neither seemed to mind it too much as they were completely contempt with being lost in their thoughts. "It must suck being obligated to do something you don't want to do doesn't it?" Henri questioned and Tessa's gaze fell on the side of his face and after studying it closely for a moment she nodded slowly. "I know what you mean…having people depend on you adds unnecessary pressure and being a Guardian does that to you."

Henri took note of how soft and distant her voice seemed to be and he watched as her little fists clenched around her legs as she bit down on her lower lip. "So you don't like being a Guardian?" Instantly she shook her head and released a bitter laugh, "I hate it…I'll admit that I've never had many friends and after Hanna was born it felt good to know that there were others just like me out there but after being apart of the Guardians for three years now I just want out…I'm not like that lot…I don't want the same things that they do. I just want to find myself even if it has nothing to do with the Guardians." Henri didn't know why the blonde was telling him all of this but it related to how he felt…trapped with no way out and the only way to go was to keep getting lost deeper in it.

Releasing a deep sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and pulled his knees up onto the log. "I know how you feel…you feel that you're so much better than what you are but you're too afraid to discover yourself so you end up living with what you've got. You don't want to be there but you are and everyday you can't help but feel suffocated cause you can't get out." His voice is carried in the wind and Tessa can't help but agree with what he said. Just like her, he was just like her he knew how it felt to feel trapped –to feel as if you couldn't breathe and the company that she kept couldn't and wouldn't help her no matter how sweet they were; they just didn't understand what it meant to be Tessa Hotori. Henri looked away and in the shadows that were cast onto his face, he grinned slyly. _Found my next target._

**Panda –chan: there's another chapter of my story boy I wonder what's gonna happen!!!**

**Yaya: you're so mean Panda –chan making us wait like this!!**

**Daichi: Don't worry she'll be back with another chapter in no time right Porkchop!!**

**Panda –chan: yup and…DON'T CALL ME THAT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO MAKE IT TO THE END OF THIS STORY!!!**


	9. Y a m e 8

**Yame: the great P-chan is back with another wonderful chapter!!**

**Panda –chan: aw Yame –chan stop it you're making me blush!!**

**Pepe: well you should!! You're doing so good as of lately with your stories and your updates!!!**

**Daichi: yup Porkchop –chan so good now let's get this chap on the go!!!**

**Panda –chan: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!**

**Yame and Tokono: let's get started!!!**

_**I want to thank Loli –chan for coming up with the wonderful character Kimiko and her amazing chara Hikari!!! Thanks for all your help!!**_

**y a w n i n g **Yame moved slowly down the dirt path on her way to her cabin after diner and marshmallows under the inky sky. "That was fun wasn't it Toko –tan?" She questioned as her chara nodded enthusiastically from where she rested on the third graders shoulder, "I did have a good time Yame –chan…my favourite part was all the marshmallows though!" The small varsity chara stated her large nut –brown eyes lighting up and Yame giggled cutely as she locked her arms behind her head and stared up at the sky. "Yup…me too Toko –tan, me too!" The chara busied herself by playing with one of her master's pigtails as they arrived on their cabin's doorstep. Opening the screen door, Yame stared at the tree other third grade girls occupying the room and at sight of the small redhead they all grinned broadly before swarmed her.

"So Yame –chan what's it like being a Guardian?"

"Are you in love with Daisuke –senpai?"

"What's it like having Kukai –sama as your father?!"

Laughing lightly, Yame edged her way around the two girls bombarding her with questions. Sasha Muchi and Rin Tusha; they were two of the most annoying girls in the third grade who prided themselves on gossiping and spreading rumors about others and they were also the two girls who had called Yame a liar after she had told her class who her father was back in the first grade. Yet here they were; standing in front of her and acting all friendly as if they were friends. Rolling her eyes, Kimiko rolled onto her side and stared at the bare wall from where she lay on the top bunk not saying a single word to any of her cabin mates. Spotting Kimiko's lone figure on her bed, Yame clicked her tongue against her gum before moving over to the bed. Standing on her bunk, she climbed up the ladder and holding onto the side of the ladder she stared at Kimiko's back.

Sensing someone behind her, the raven haired girl turned on her side and her violet eyes locked with Yame's green ones. "Hey," Yame greeted a broad grin pasting itself to her face as she leaned forward and rested her face on her hands. "Why're you just sitting up here all alone?" _Her voice is so innocent…not tainted and she's so naïve_. Sitting up, Kimiko flashed a small smile at the redhead and brought her legs under her chin while Sasha and Rin stared enviously at the pair; they knew that if they got close to Yame and made her a **friend** they'd be able to juice her for all she was worth but here she was befriending the weirdo.

"Hey, do you like candy cause I've got a whole bag full of it…my mum got it for me before I left for this trip."

Yame disappeared as she sunk down onto the lower bunk and grabbed her pack. Digging through it; she pulled out a bag of red strawberry licorice before coming back into Kimiko's range of sight. "Here! You can have as many as you want!" She said and the raven haired girl's cheeks flushed at the kind gesture and very slowly she took the bag of licorice away from the redhead. Grin broadening, Yame jumped down and turning around she flashed Sasha and Rin a wide smile before plopping down onto her own bunk. "Night guys," that said she turned her back to the others and closed her eyes.

The following day found the Seiyo Academy students playfully having a blast whether it was arts and craft with the younger kids or canoeing with the older kids. "Try to catch this!" Daisuke shouted as he sent a football spiraling through the air at incredible speeds. _Play Catch Jump!_ _Character Change! _A dark green wristband appeared on Yame's arm and jumping up she caught the ball easily before landing back on her feet a broad grin on her face. Tokono cheered loudly while Layla performed a victory dance and both Juugo and Sine expressions dropped. "Run Yame!" Maiya shouted and turning on her heels; Yame bolted across the field with both Sora and Daisuke on her trail.

Maiya managed to throw Sora off by tripping him to the ground but Daisuke was still on her trail. Running quickly, Yame was almost there when Daisuke launched at her and knocked her off her feet, rolling the football dropped out of her grip and laid forgotten in the distance as she stared up at the bushy haired boy. Trying to keep a pout on her face, she found it hard as she started to giggle and rolled onto her side before sitting up. "That was wicked! Let's do that again!" A grin appeared on Daisuke's face before Yame started to laugh loudly and her wristband disappeared as Maiya and Sora both started to laugh and Kenshin and Tessa who sat on the grass a little ways off just stared at the scene.

"I have to tell you something Kenshin –san."

Tessa said in her usual tone and the blond King's Chair glanced at the girl beside him, "what is it Hotori –san?" He questioned and sucked in a deep breath. "I'm leaving the Guardians," there was no answer as the laughter of the other Guardian members filled their ears. "When are you resigning?" He asked finally and Tess turned to look at him, "I was going to break it to the others after the trip…I'm sorry Kenshin but I'm not happy here." She explained and he nodded curtly in understanding, "you do what you have to…we'll make it through and I wish you good luck with your resignation." Nodding, their eyes clashed and Tess offered him a soft smile, "thank you Kenshin –san."

"Dai sure likes messing with Yame,"

Maiya offered a sideways glance at Sora before she shrugged nonchalantly and cast her gaze out at the youngest member and her crush. "He's just trying to make Yame –chan feel important since she's the youngest and stuff," she replied and Sora raised a brow at her before grinning and poking her cheek gently. "I think someone's jealous?!" Eyes widening, Maiya couldn't think straight, "I **am not jealous**!" She sputtered as she flailed her arms about and Sora chuckled softly, "whatever you say Mai!" As they all laughed the charas all of a sudden became stiff and turned to look out into the trees.

Takashi's gaze fell behind Hanna and himself and Kenshin seemed to notice this. "What's the matter Takashi?" The chara turned to look at his owner his large eyes narrowing slightly, "a chara is nearby Kenshin…I can feel it." He stated and Hanna agreed as she shook her head slowly, "I can feel it too Tessa –chan!" She breathed and instantly both blonds looked at one another and rose quickly to their feet just as an X –egg shot out of the bushes.

"Useless…Useless…Useless!"

The X –egg zoomed right over their heads as they dodged and the others caught wind of it. "A punishment egg!" Maiya shouted as the egg stood before them and soon the egg cracked and began to open. As a small dark chara burst out of the shattered egg the Guardians all stared up at it in awe. "Where did it come from?" Dai asked and instantly Kenshin's gaze snapped back to earth and he stared at his team, "let's get rid of it guys!" He ordered and they all agreed apart from Yame who stepped back along with Tokono, eyes wide.

The fight started and Yame wrenched her fingers together tightly as Tokono's face hardened. "C'mon Yame –chan…let's Character Transform like everyone else," she pressed but Yame shook her head quickly pigtails flying and her eyes glued to the scene. "I…can't," she croaked Tokono just stared at her before she spotted something in the shadows. Squinting her large nut –brown eyes, she studied the scene before turning to look at her master.

"Yame –chan! There's someone over there!"

Ripping her eyes off the scene, Yame stared at her chara before her gaze followed Tokono's finger. "Let's check it out Toko," she stated and the two broke into a run into the bushes. Moving slowly through the thick bushes, Yame's large green orbs darted around trying to find anyone before they landed on Henri and she spotted a little chara floating above his shoulder. "Henri has a chara?" She croaked and Tokono just stared at it in astonishment before snapping her fingers, "I just knew something was off about him!" She shouted and it seemed to grab the attention of Henri who whipped around and stared wide eyed at the third grader.

"Ayame –chan? What are you doing here?!"

"You have a Guardian chara?"

Silence engulfed the both of them as Henri quickly ran a hand through his hair and Tokono zoomed over to his side and stared down at the devil like chara. "Yup he's right here! What's your name?" She asked and the chara pursed his lips before he floated up showing himself to be taller than Tokono and he stared at her sinisterly, "name's Topa don't need to know yours Tokono –_chan_," he said his voice laced with malice and soon an equally sinister smile formed on Henri's face. "I'm sorry Yame –chan but it's time you learned to stay out of other people's business." He stated and he launched forward tackling the redhead to the floor. Gasping and eyes wide, Yame shuffled to her feet and started to run but Henri grabbed hold of her and dragged her back to him.

Screaming loudly, Yame prayed someone heard her as she hit the floor and Henri straddled her onto the floor. "Shut up Souma…you're making this too difficult," he hissed and tears formed in her eyes as Tokono tried to wiggle lose out of Topa's hold. "Why're you doing this Henri? I thought you were on our side?" She croaked and Henri snorted loudly, "why, only naïve little no good runts would believe that load of garbage. I'm not on your friend I work for Easter and I'm out to destroy you little pesky Guardians." He explained and Yame's eyes widened as she stared up at him.

"Yame!"

Bursting through the trees, the rest of the Guardians nearly do a double take when they spotted Henri straddling a helpless Yame on the dirty ground. "What's going on here?" Maiya asked and Henri looked up at them all and grinned deviously. "Ah, all the Guardians gathered together in one place…now getting rid of you guys will be so much easier." He announced and their eyes widened, "let her go!" Dai shouted and Henri grinned as he got up pulling the little girl up with him. He didn't let her go though, instead he held roughly onto her wrist and glared dangerously at them all. "Not yet."

"Why're you doing this?!"

His grey eyes landed on Maiya's large blue ones and his grin grew, "Why am I doing this? I'm doing this because I have no other choice…you're all just getting in Easter's way of getting the Embryo first!" He shouted and Kenshin quirked a brow, "so you don't know where the Embryo is?" He asked and Henri nodded stiffly, "exactly…it was just a trick to lure out your charas and you all fell for it."

No one said anything while Tessa glared dangerously at him. Moving from where she stood behind Kenshin, she approached Henri slowly a nonchalant expression pasted onto her features. "Stop it Henri…she did nothing wrong to you," she said and Henri's gaze landed on the petit girl before him and he licked his lips. "Shut up…you don't know anything!" He shouted and Tess's eyes softened as she continued to approach him and soon stopped, "you told me that you hated being controlled and doing things that you didn't want to…so tell me Henri, why are you doing this? We're your friends not your enemies."

Eyes shaking dangerously, Henri's gaze on Yame seemed to tighten and she winced, "don't do this Henri…we don't want to hurt you and I know that you don't want to hurt us…**please**…don't do anything you'll regret." No one else dared not to say a word as Tess continued to stare at Henri and once his gaze caught and held hers for a moment he instantly released Yame shoving her forward and bolted off followed by Topa. Tessa released a soft sigh as she watched him run off while Dai rushed to Yame's side.

"You okay?"

Nodding, Yame managed a small smile as Daisuke helped her up and Maiya seemed to catch sight of the two before she looked away and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Sora caught sight of her and a broad grin formed on his lips. "Awe…_wittle _Mai –chan's suber jealous of Yame isn't she?" Pouting, she glared at him before she kicked his shin and looked away stubbornly, "shut up Sora!"

The rest of the trip seemed to go by without a hitch and no one had seen or heard from Henri since the incident. Releasing a deep yawn, Yame leaned back in her seat on the bus and stared out of the window just before someone hit her in the back of her head. Looking back, her green orbs locked with Hinta's blue/green ones which seemed to crinkle into a smile. "Hey Yame," he greeted and Yame grinned broadly. "Hi Hinta!" She exclaimed and he grinned as she stood on her knees and stared down at her friend, "trip's over…did ya have fun?" He asked and she shook her head quickly before Erma –Sensei sat down beside her and turning back around the bus lurched forward and they were back on their way home.

**Panda –chan: there you go another chapter completed!!!**

**Pepe: you are on a roll P –chan!! Can't wait for the next chapter right Daichi???!!!**

**Daichi: right!!!**

**Yame & Tokono: until next time!!!**


	10. Y a m e 9

**Yaya: onto the next chapter right P –chan???**

**Panda –chan: that's right Yaya –chan!!**

**Kukai: hey do I get a say in this one???**

**Panda –chan: of course Kukai!! You know that you're my favourite Shugo Chara dude!!!**

**Kukai: gee…sometimes I forget that (the way you treat me)**

**Yaya: Yaya loves Kukai!!**

**Kukai: *cheeks flushed* thanks Yaya…I love you too *yaya glomps kukai***

**Pepe & Daichi: aw…let's just get on with the story now you two!!**

**Yame & Tokono: here we goooo!!!**

**s p r i n g **was almost here and as the rain pelted down roughly, Yame ran through the rain towards the Royal Garden and throwing open the door she stepped inside. Body completely soaked and looking like a wet cat, Yame ran down the pathway and up the steps body shivering completely. "Hey Yame," Maiya greeted and she flashed a small smile as she plopped down beside Daisuke who was reading through some files before he glanced over at her and smiled brightly.

"Here you go."

Sliding the files across the table, Yame wiped her wet hands on her skirt and sniffed loudly as Sora yawned loudly and leaned back in his seat. "Okay, so what's up with this important meeting Kenshin? It's pouring out there and its Saturday…I have better things I can be doing." He complained and Maiya rolled her eyes as she kicked him from under the table and when their eyes met he glared dangerously at her. Kenshin spared Tess a glance before he stood up and cleared his throat, rubbing her hands against her skirt Yame sniffed before swiping at her nose with her hand.

"Hotori –san has something to say."

All attention turned to the petite blonde girl who stared at them all with stony eyes. Putting her cup of tea down, she licked her lips and focused her attention out into the garden. "I'm leaving the Guradians and once the new year starts I won't be here anymore." She stated and disbelief washed over Maiya and Sora's face while Daisuke looked down at the papers in his hands and Yame chewed away on her lower lip.

"Are you crazy Tessa?! You're Queen's Chair for _Kami's_ sake!"

Maiya slammed her hand into the table as she stood up, her face darkened and her gaze locked on Tessa who just ignored her and stared down at her lap. "It can't be helped…it's already been decided," she replied calmly and Maiya grew angrier. "Yes, it can! Guardians don't walk out on each other Tessa! We're more than teammates…we're friends doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Her voice cracked and as Tess lowered her head Kenshin decided it was now time to interfere.

"That's enough Tsukiyomi –san! We will honor Hotori –san's decision because that's what we do as _Guardians_ –we respect one another."

Without another word, Maiya released a deep sigh before collapsing back into her chair and crossing her arms over her chest she glared out at nothing. A heavy uncomfortable silence seem to fall over the Guardians and with every second Yame seemed to hear screaming in her head. This was terrible, they really were falling apart, sparing a glance at Daisuke their eyes seemed to meet and he leaned into her and whispered, 'don't look so down' into her ear before pulling back and grinning broadly.

"Hey, why don't we go buy some ice cream and enjoy our last outing with Tessa on the team huh?!"

Everyone seemed to look at Daisuke with incredulity written all over their faces before they grinned and nodded. Getting up, they all bolted for the door forgetting that it was pouring outside.

"**Your legs are too low Ayame!"**

Madame Mai barked and adjusting her footwork, Yame continued to go along with her practice. It had nearly been forever since she had been to a ballet practice and doing it now really hurt. As she along with her entire class pranced around the dance floor in their brightly coloured leotards; her friends seemed to be sitting on the bench uncomfortably laughing at the stupidity of the moment.

"Dear Kami…everyone take a break."

Madame ordered as the music died out and all the little fairies scattered across the dance floor and settled in a corner where they began chatting lively amongst one another. "Ayame!" Her dance instructor barked and wheeling around Yame stared at a very upset teacher, "yes Madame Mai!" She called in a bitterly sweet tone and the lady scrutinized her closely for a moment. "Dance for me…do the moves again. Let me see what's wrong here!" Eyes wide Yame would have protested if her teacher didn't have her no nonsense expression splayed across her face and nodding tightly she moved towards the middle of the dance floor.

The soft sweet tone started up again, and chest puffed out Yame began to dance making sure she counted correctly and didn't miss a single beat. The dance studio was completely still as everyone watched the third grader with mild interest and her friends seated on the bench held their breaths, praying that she didn't screw up. And then it came; the big finale! Jumping up, Yame twirled around and prayed that her legs didn't give in on the landing and with as much ease as a swan she landed back on the wooden floor on both legs. Curtsying, the music faded and a round of applause filled the room. Opening her eyes, Yame's cheeks flushed when she saw her friends giving her a standing ovation and she giggled to herself.

"Nicely done Ayame…very nice indeed!"

"**I say all that dancing warrants some free ice cream!"**

Yame's eyes widened as she stared up at Daisuke like a young child in a candy store. "Really? You're gonna buy me ice cream?!" She shrieked and Dai smiled sheepishly cheeks flushing, "well not me exactly…more like Sora and he's gonna treat everyone right?!" The blond boy nearly choked as Yame clapped and jumped up and down in front of him.

"Yay! Sora's buying us ice cream…Sora's buying us ice cream!"

"I didn't say I would!"

"Hey now, you don't want to break a promise do you Sora?"

Instantly his blue eyes locked with Maiya's and he glared dangerously at her before releasing a deep sigh. "Fine…I'll buy it." He mumbled and they headed for the ice cream parlour. Once inside, the ice cream parlour and they had all gotten their ice cream and were sitting in a booth the reality of what was happening around them seemed to hit them.

"The new school year starts soon and when it does we won't have a Queen's Chair."

Everyone seemed to be too preoccupied with their ice cream to look up at Kenshin but they were all thinking the same thing. "Do we look for a new one this late in the game or do we wait for next year?" Sora probed and Kenshin tapped his fingers against the table, "I say we do it as soon as possible before the work load piles up but we should really try to find someone who has a chara or at least an egg that will hatch soon." They all nod and continue to eat their ice cream with Dai or Sora occasionally cracking one or two jokes in between.

Sitting in her assigned seat and staring out of the classroom window while her other classmate's conversed; Kimiko seemed invisible to the world. She still couldn't believe that someone had actually been nice to her, someone actually treated her as if she was a human someone other than her older brother actually cared about her. Hikari twirled a strand of hair on her finger and seemed to notice Yame as she slunked into the classroom miserably and sat down in her seat a few rows away and towards the front of the class. She looked miserable but that wasn't what got Hikari's attention; it was more like a little chara floating just above Yame's head that did the trick.

"Hey, Kimi –chan! Look Souma's got a chara look!"

Releasing a deep exasperated sigh, Kimiko turned to look at the small redhead and her eyes widened. Hikari wasn't lying this time, there right in front of the Ace Chair was a little chara! "That can't be…Souma –san has one too," she breathed and Hikari shook her head frantically. "Let's go rat her out Kimi –chan!" The chara shouted but Kimiko shook her head frantically and grabbed hold of her chara and stared into her identical violet eyes. "We can't do that…at least not now, let's wait until class is over ok?" Very reluctantly, Hikari agreed and Kimiko released her and went back to staring out of the window.

"C'mon Yame –chan! Smile!"

Tokono tried her hardest to cheer up her glum master but it didn't seem to work and as the bell rang Yame jumped up and headed out of the room. Walking down the hall slowly, Yame stared down at her shoes and released a deep breath as she reached the staircase and there standing beside it waiting for the redhead was Kimiko. "Ayame…can I ask you something?" Looking up, Yame's green orbs landed on the raven haired girl and she nodded slowly forcing a small smile onto her face. "Sure…what's on your mind Kimiko –chi," She chirped and unknown to them both Hikari had snuck around the redhead and spotted her chara chilling out in her knapsack.

"I found her!"

Eyes widening, Kimiko's heart hammered away in her chest as she watched Hikari come back into view hoisting a very distraught Tokono in her iron grip. "Hikari!" She cried and raising a curious brow, Yame whipped around and stared at the scene before her. "Tokono! But who are you?" She croaked and Hikari grinned broadly, "I'm Hikari! Kimiko's chara," she introduced proudly and as it sunk in Yame turned and stared at the girl behind her eyes wide.

"You have a Guardian Chara?"

"It's not what it looks like –I'm not weird really!"

Yame just stared at her and fighting back her tears, Kimiko turned on her heels and bolted off down the staircase. "Kimiko!" Hikari cried before she zoomed off after her master leaving behind a very confused Yame and an upset Tokono. The tears rolled down Kimiko's cheeks as she breathed heavily and continued to run; all she wanted to do was disappear. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, all she wanted was a friend and now the only person who probably could be one thought of her as a freak.

**Yame: aw…poor Kimi –chan!! I hope she becomes my friend!**

**Panda –chan: don't you worry Yame –chan everything's gonna be fine!!**

**Kukai: yup…leave it to P –Chan to make things all **_**overly dramatic**_** right Yaya?**

**Yaya: right Kukai…she's always creating complexes between characters**

**Panda –Chan: hey!! Let's not beat up on me and head onto the next chap k???!!!**

**Kukai & Yaya: k!!**


	11. Y a m e 1 0

**Yame: here's the next chapter!! Tokono and I'm incharge this time cause P –Chan's working on her bits and pieces story.**

**Tokono: but she wants to just say thanks for the reviews they're really appreciated!!**

**Yame & Tokono: anywho…let's do this!!**

**s i t t i n g **on the stairwell, Yame placed her head on her kneecaps and tapped her fingers against her leg. "Yame –chan! What's going on why're you so sad? Aren't we going to go after Kimiko?! She has a Guardian Chara," Tokono squealed as she floated in front of Yame's face but the young girl completely ignored her and continued to stare out at nothing. "I think she hates me now…she probably thinks that I don't like her," she mumbled and Tokono's eyes widened as she swung her head about frantically. "That's not true! All Guardians have Charas all you have to do is talk to her!"

"Yame?"

Looking back, Yame stared at Maiya who had one brow quirked and her violin case in her hand. "What're you doing out here? School's over," she probed and Yame forced a small smile onto her face as she turned back around and got to her feet. "I'm just…thinking," she mumbled and nodding slowly Maiya continued to step down the stairs and soon stood on the step which the third grader sat on. "C'mon let's go Yame, we've got a meeting." Maiya said but Yame shook her head, "I can't make it today…I've got ballet!" She explained and Maiya nodded, "Alright see ya then Yame!" That said the purple haired girl continued on her way down the steps and sucking in a deep breath, Yame soon followed.

"**Again girls!"**

Sucking in a deep breath, Yame got into her dancing position as the sweet melody filled the room once again. Jumping, twirling and standing on perfectly pointed toes the little fairies moved in sync with one another before the prima; Tessa pranced out onto the floor and the dance became even more beautiful. Scurrying off the floor, Yame watched as Tessa floated around as light as a feather on her toes and her mum who sat jittery in a collapsible chair murmured animatedly to her own mum. Of course it really was no secret that Tessa was a ballet prodigy, her light weight and dedication to perfecting her dance helped her to score the main role in the upcoming show.

"She's beautiful isn't she?!"

Yame could only nod her head in agreement with the girl (fairy #4) who was standing behind her and in no time the song came to a close. Crossing her legs at the back, Tessa dipped in for a perfect curtsy and a round of applause broke out from the watching mums and the other dancers. As Tess raised her head and sauntered off the floor, Yame seemed to regain her self and rushed to meet the blonde in the locker room. "You were great Tess –chi! So very _elegant_!" Tessa managed to spare her a small smile as she reached for her bag and pulled it onto her shoulder. "Thank you Yame –chan…I really appreciate it and after this year's up I plan to further my dancing skills." _So that's what she wants to do!_ That said, Tessa along with Hanna turned on their heels and headed off to find Rima amongst the jittery mums. Grabbing her own bag, Yame brushed her sweaty bangs back and was on her way as well.

"So Tessa –chi's leaving the Guardians and we're all gonna miss her!"

Yaya poured a cup full of cold water onto her daughter's head and her ginger hair matted to her face as Eli sat beside her in the large bathtub playing with her rubber duckies. "Well, what did you expect? The Guardians aren't always going to stay the same…it was pretty obvious to me that Tessa would walk out in no time," Yaya replied and Yame's head instantly shot up and she stared at her mum through her soaking bangs with huge watery green orbs. "But I don't want Tess –chi to leave us! We _need _her…whose going to keep Kenshin under control or argue with Maiya –tan over the right way to bake cookies?!"

A small giggle escaped Yaya's lips as she squirted some baby shampoo into her palm and began to massage it into Eli's brown hair. "Sometimes…friendship is about being able to let go. You'll still see Tessa but maybe it's time you guys thought about getting someone new to join." Yame stared down into the soapy water and reflected on her mum's words just as there was a barely noticeable knock at the door before it creaked open and Kukai leaned against the doorframe staring at the three most important girls in his life.

"Well, isn't this a lovely sight…everyone's getting all cleaned up I see!"

Turning her upper torso, Yaya observed her husband who stood there; face slightly tanner and dirty from where he had been playing soccer all day and his practice jersey rumpled and complete with grass stains. His auburn hair was even messier than it had been when he had shook it fixed that morning and she could clearly see bits of grass blades tangled in his uneven tresses. "Looks like you're dirtier than the kids," she said and Kukai grinned broadly as Yaya stuck her tongue out at him and Eli giggled loudly and jumped around sending the water sloshing about the tub as Yame watched the scene closely before she snapped back to reality and her face flushed darkly.

"Daddy! You can't be in here…we're _**girls**_ we have to bathe and you can't see us!"

She shrieked loudly earning her the full attention of her dad who realized how wrong he was and chuckling softly; he stood up tall and slumped his shoulders forward. "I'm sorry…I'll just be going although it's not like I haven't already seen you guys," he apologized mumbling the last part to himself and Yame nodded frantically as her dad disappeared out of the bathroom. "I'll bathe you next Kukai –_kun_!" Yaya shouted and a 'that's a deal' could be heard from outside the door. Giggling lightly, Yaya continued washing Eli before their bath was over. "Night mama," Yame yawned as she reached her arms skywards and wrapped them around her mum's neck before she kissed her lips and letting go released a loud yawn. "Night Yame –chan," that said she continued to tuck in the eight year old before standing up straight and leaving.

Closing Yame's door, Yaya spotted Kukai stepping out of Eli's bedroom from where he had tucked her in and running a hand through his messy hair. A small smile graced her lips and she moved towards him, "how is she?" She asked and their eyes met as Kukai grinned and moved forward, "that was relatively easy tonight…how about Yame?" Yaya shrugged nonchalantly as she continued to approach him, "the same as always." Reaching her husband, she wrapped her arms around his neck and bore into his energetic green eyes, "Kami…they both really do have your eyes." She murmured causing her husband to chuckle softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"They might have my eyes but they definitely got their cuteness from you."

Giggling, Yaya looked away before Kukai titled her chin and leaning forward he kissed her lips passionately. Placing her hands on either side of his face, the kiss deepened as he lifted her up and she locked her legs around his waist and he moved towards their bedroom. Lips never parting, he felt around for the doorknob and turning it the door opened and they tumbled inside. Throwing Yaya onto the bed, she stared up at him with glazed over eyes before licking her lips and adjusting her position on the huge bed. "Are we going to?" She asked in a breathless tone and Kukai grinned as he tugged on his shorts, "course we are!" He replied and grinning Yaya sat up as Kukai got onto the bed and kissing his wife she laid back down the soccer player on top of her small frame.

**Panda –chan: I'm just gonna end it there…you guys can all use your imaginations to know what happens next!!!**

**Pepe: AHH!!! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE P –CHAN??? WHAT ARE KUKAI AND YAYA DOING???!!!**

**Daichi: why don't we forget about that and ask Porkchop when she's gonna put the new school term in???!!**

**Yame: hi –hi!!! Yame's taking over for P-chan from now on and the first thing Yame's going to do is let you all know that THE NEW SCHOOL TERM'S COMING UP AND Yame doesn't even want to know what mama and papa are doing!!!**

**Tokono: CHA!!! P-chan's not a perv…she's just real and besides THEY'RE MARRIED…IT'S LEGAL!!!**

**Pepe & Daichi: until next time!!!**


	12. Y a m e 1 1

**Yaya: ok here's the deal… P-chan lost this chapter originally so she had to rewrite it sooo we hope you enjoy it just as much!!**

**Pepe: yea another chappie!!**

**Daichi: hold up! I thought she wasn't posting until the 19****th****??? She's feelin good huh???**

**Yaya: yup…so here we go with the next chappie!!**

**t h e **whole student body of Seiyo Academy had spent the entire morning sitting through the sixth grade graduation ceremony and before they all knew it; it was all over. Tessa sat in her usual seat sipping her tea while Daisuke threw back his head and laughed loudly while Maiya blushed darkly and Sora grinned smugly. Everyone seemed to be trying to avoid the impending dread that was hanging over all their heads. The garden's door opened and Kenshin stepped inside with Yame skipping behind him; a bucket full of double fudge ice cream in both their hands.

"We're back and we got the ice cream!"

Yame sang as she bounded up the steps and plopping down beside Daisuke dropped the ice cream on the table. Eyes lighting up, Daisuke grabbed his spoon but Maiya popped off the top and dug her spoon into the ice cream first and grinning Yame soon followed suit. In no time they were all stuffing their faces and cracking jokes as the time slipped away. And before they knew it; it was after five and the sky had become an orangish/pinkish hue and the garden had become rather quiet, the only noise coming from the chirping crickets.

Clearing her throat, Tessa placed her cup down on the table and pushing out her chair she rose to her feet; earning her the attention of the others. "I should probably be going…mother expects me home now anyways," her voice was soft and dropping their spoons into the ice cream carton they all just stared at the blonde girl. Nodding, they rose to their feet as Tess picked up her leather bag and moved easily down the steps. Once at the bottom she turned back and stared up at her friends who were now at the head of the steps staring at her.

"I wish you all the best and I hope you find a decent replacement," she stated and Hanna nodded; fingers laced together in front of her pretty little pink dress. Trying not to look upset, Daisuke flashed a thumbs up and grinned while Sora smiled; Maiya stared down at her shoes, Kenshin was quiet and Yame tried her hardest not to burst into tears on the spot. "Bye Hotori –san…and good luck with your dancing," Kenshin said and offering one last smile to her friends Tessa sucked in a deep breath and turned on her heels. As Tessa's footsteps filled their ears they all stared down at their feet before the door opened then clicked shut and it was all over –she was gone.

"**Awe c'mon! Cheer up Yame –chan!"**

Tokono squealed as she tugged on one of the redhead's pigtails. Releasing a sad sigh, Yame leaned back in her seat and stared down at her lap. All the others had already left in order to prepare themselves mentally for the brand new school year, but not Yame. She was unable to get over the fact that it was actually over –Tessa Hotori was no longer a member of the Seiyo Academy Guardians. Sucking in a deep breath, Yame's gaze landed on Tokono and she grinned broadly; "let's head home Toko –tan." She stated and her chara grinned broadly as the third grader popped up and grabbing her bag they were on their way.

When Yame had arrived home, she had opened the front door to find a stack of building blocks in the foyer and her little sister Eli dressed in a cowgirl costume. Her mum had been chasing after her trying to retrieve the telly's remote while Daichi and Pepe had been staring mindlessly at the programme that was blasting through the living room. Kukai had been pacing the entire house chatting with someone on the telephone while he chew on his fingernails and cursed under his breath and without even asking questions Yame had bolted up the stairs and to her bedroom –this was a daily thing in her house anyways!

By eight the whole house was engulfed in light and Yame had already taken her usual bath with Eli and was dressed in a bubble sleeved light blue top and a pair of matching night shorts with little sheep on it –her latest pyjama set. Her hair hung over her shoulders as she sat at the table sipping her milk through a swirly straw and humming as she watched her favourite cartoon. Kukai was also in the kitchen loading the dishwasher like he did every night while Yaya was upstairs trying to find a suitable pyjama set for Eli to wear to bed.

"Kukai?!"

Yaya's voice cut right through the clanking dishes as they entered the dishwasher and the stupidity of Yame's cartoon as she marched into the kitchen brows knitted and Eli in her arms sucking her pacifier and twirling a strand of her mum's hair on her short chubby fingers. "Hmm? What is it Yaya?" Looking up from the dishwasher, Kukai stared at his distressed wife before scratching his head. "I can't find anything for Eli –chan to wear," she complained and Kukai realized that the two year old was only wearing a pair of pull –ups and her hair wasn't in its usual pigtails but was in fact framing her face cutely.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? You're the one who does the laundry around here…did you check her drawers good?"

Yaya nodded and releasing a loud huff; Kukai closed the dishwasher and trudging by the table Yame watched her dad closely before he stopped in front of Yaya. Plucking the toddler out of her arms, Kukai threw Eli over his shoulder earning a round of giggles from the toddler before he left and Yaya turned to look back at her daughter. "Your daddy's gonna be right up to tuck you in okay?" Nodding, Yame finished the last of her milk as Yaya scurried off after Kukai.

Yame loved it when her dad tucked her in; mostly because he usually tossed her onto the bed a few times before tickling her nearly to death –main reason being that he played with her before putting her to bed. Trying to regulate her breathing, the redhead slid under her polka –dotted duvet and smashed her head into her pillows as she grinned and stared up at her dad. "Alright time for bed Yame," he said and groaning the young girl nodded reluctantly before an unexpected yawn escaped through her lips and her dad chuckled as he got up off her bed.

"Night love," he muttered as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead softly. "Night papa," she replied as she hugged him and kissed his lips before snuggling under her covers as Kukai turned off her bedroom light and closed the door making sure to leave it cracked slightly.

**Yame: I personally like this chapter –its sadness meets sweetness!!! I love the Kukai x Yayaness**

**Pepe: great job and can you please just let everyone know when the new school year's starting Yame –chan???**

**Daichi: in the next chapter so I've heard…anywho I have to admit PorkChop surprised me with this chappie. Where is she anyway???**

**Yame: studying so that she can stay on honours this year and PEPE –CHAN ASKED ME WHEN IT WAS COMING NOT YOU!!!**

**Daichi: what ever –PorkChop if you're out there and you can hear me please remember that PEPE AND I DO EXIST SOOO INCLUDE US ONCE IN AWHILE WOULD YA???!!!**

**Pepe: *laughs uncomfortably* thanks for reading and P –chan please include us to shut Daichi up!!!**

**Yame: her name's not PorkChop!! IT'S PANDA –CHAN!!!**

**Tokono: until next time!!**


	13. Y a m e 1 2

**Yame: we're back with a few more chappies!!!**

**Pepe & Tokono: YAAH!! IT'S ABOUT TIME!!**

**Diachi: I guess P-chan's exams are all over!!! **

**Yame: well here's the next chappie…please enjoy!!**

**s p r i n g **was finally here and with it a brand new school year. Yame sat on the living room floor between her mum's legs getting her hair combed for her first day of fourth grade. "Excited?" Yaya probed as she tied the red and black striped ribbons in the young girl's hair who grinned and nodded energetically, "yup, yup…I can't wait to see who's in my new class!" She said as she pressed back and watched her morning cartoons. She was already dressed in a clean and crisp uniform, her white knee highs were pulled up over her knees and her Royal cape was folded neatly and rested at the top of her mum's chair. If it was anything, Yame was more than excited about the beginning of a new year; so much that she had woken up her mum so that she could leave early for a change.

A loud yawn could be heard as Kukai trudged down the stairs still dressed in his night wear; hair a total mess. "Morning," he greeted and Yame looked back causing Yaya to have to retie her ribbons. "Hi daddy," she squealed and one look at her glowing face and neat uniform placed a grin on Kukai's face. "Looks like my little Yame's now a fourth grader hmm?" Yame giggled and Yaya brushed any tangles out of her daughter's bangs, "yea…I can't wait!" She announced and nodding Kukai plopped down onto a couch and yawned loudly, "that's good."

"All done Yame –chan," with that she popped up and tugging on her pigtails grinned and twirled on her heels. "How do I look? Good right?" She giggled and Kukai quirked a brow, "no –not really." He replied and Yame stopped twirling and staring at her dad she tugged down on her eyelid and longed out her tongue.

Laughing, Yaya leaned back and watched as the eight year old tackled her dad who just laughed. And as if something had hit her like a lumber truck; Yaya popped up and clapped her hands together giddily. "I almost forgot –pictures! Don't you go anywhere I'll be right back with the camera," she squealed in delight as she jetted out of the living room and into the den for the camera. Identical groans emitted from Kukai and Yame and leaning back and into her dad she fiddled with the hemming of her skirt.

"Why do I always have to take pictures?"

"Because your mum's crazy and it's a tradition past down from the psychotic Yuikis."

"I got the camera!"

After being bombarded with enough pictures to last a lifetime, Yame and Tokono were finally out of their house and on their way towards Seiyo Academy. "What are we planning to do this year Yame –chan?" The small varsity chara asked eyes gleaming with excitement and giggling, the redhead offered her a small shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know – I was thinking of maybe going for the soccer team but that might not be such a grand idea." She mumbled but Tokono completely disagreed, "of course you can do it! You're Ayame Souma…if it's anything, you can really kick butt at soccer!" Staring at the frantic chara Yame giggled and came to an abrupt stop and stared at her shoes causing Tokono to worry.

"You're right Toko –tan so –let's both do our best this year 'k?" Looking up, Yame flashed a broad grin and eyes widening and becoming watery Tokono nodded in agreement. "Right Yame –chan!" That said, Yame hopped twice before she took off in a quick pace towards the school gates.

The front lawn of Seiyo was swarming with jittery kids excited about making it to beginning of a new school year. As Yame squeezed her way to the front of the crowd surrounding the bulletin board she skimmed through the fourth grade class assignments and found her name under the fourth grade star class she also spotted Kimiko's name and a wave of guilt shot through her. She hadn't really seen Kimiko since that day she had found out about her having a Guardian chara and she had ran off so quickly. Shaking off the guilt, Yame squeezed her way out of the crowd and headed for the school building.

Just about everyone from her third grade class was in her new class and Yame couldn't help but grin, sure there were a few new faces but Yame knew everyone; being a Guardian had its advantages after all. Glancing around the room Yame's gaze landed on the chattering duo Sasha and Rin who were surrounded by fan boys and even fan girls. Groaning at the thought of being in the same class again, Yame dragged her body towards an empty desk at the front of the class and pulling out the chair she made to sit down but someone tugged on her wrist.

Turning to look back, her eyes widened and she grinned broadly. There standing behind her was Hinta; and he was grinning eyes crinkling into a smile. "Hi Yame," he greeted and letting go of her arm Hinta rocked back and forth on his heels while Yame latched her fingers behind her back and cocked her head to the side. "Hi Hinta! We're in the same class this year?!" She asked and Hinta nodded as his gaze ran over her frame taking it in quickly. "You're not wearing your cape –why?" Yame giggled as she twirled on the balls of her feet before plopping down into her new seat and tapping her fingers against the desk.

"We don't have to wear it all the time silly –only if Kenshin wants us to wear it but not today," she explained and Hinta nodded before he settled down beside her and offered a small smile. "I think you're just as cute today – y'know like how you were before you joined the Guardians."

A dark blush crossed over Yame's cheeks as she looked down at her lap and silence fell over them both. Hinta was telling the truth, Yame had never been seen without her Royal cape ever since the day she had joined the Guardians, but today was different; it was the first day of a new semester and her cape was neatly folded and tucked deep in her school bag. "Hey we can be the best of friends this year – like we used to be!" She squealed and Hinta nodded smiling as Yame began to giggle and his cheeks flushed faintly, maybe this year he'd finally tell her how he felt. The class door slid open and Yin –Sensei stepped in a friendly smile adorning her aging face. "Hello there darlings! Well we're going to have an interesting year aren't we?!" She chirped and all the fourth graders smiled and settled into a desk.

Kimiko raised her head up off her desk and ran a hand through her messy dark hair. She didn't seem to hear a single word that her new teacher had said as her gaze landed on Yame and groaning she smashed her head into her hands. Once class was over, Kimiko got out of her seat and picking up her black and purple messenger bag she slipped it on and headed out of the classroom. Stepping out into the hall, someone smashed into her side and 'eeping' she tumbled to the floor. Rubbing her butt, she squeezed her knees together tightly; hair spilling into her face.

"So sorry…didn't see you there –it's all my fault!"

Opening her eyes, she stared at the brown haired blue/green eyed cutie Hinta Moshi who grinned apologetically getting to his feet and holding out a helping hand as Kimiko just stared at him. Blinking a few times, a slight blush crept onto her cheeks before she took his hand and he pulled her up with ease. "I'm really sorry about running into you like that," he apologized again rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and Hikari who floated beside her ear grinned broadly. _Looks like Kimi –chan actually might stand a chance with Hinta –san._ "It's okay…I really should have been paying more attention to where I was going." She apologized shaking her head in disagreement earning a small smile from the brunette.

"I don't think we've ever met –name's Hinta Moshi!" Blush darkening, Kimiko nodded and bit down on her lower lip, "I'm Kimiko Haruka," she introduced and Hinta grinned broadly. "Nice to meet ya Kimiko –well, I'd better be on my way." That said, Hinta hoisted his bag onto his shoulder before offering her another grin and jetted off down the hall. "Oh yea, I think he likes you Kimi –chan!" Hikari shouted as she danced about in front of the girl's face and averting her gaze she stared down at her black loafers before scuffing them into the wood before she looked up at her chara; face as red as a tomato now.

"Quiet down Hikari…it was just an accident –nothing more or nothing less."

Humming and skipping, Yame made her way towards the Royal Garden and as she neared it someone shouted her name. Whipping around on her toes, her large green orbs landed on the jogging form of Daisuke and she found herself staring. _He looks so cute without his cape on_, she thought as her jaw hung open and her gaze grew hazy. Smiling broadly, Dai came to a stop in front of her and ruffled her hair causing her to jolt out of her thoughts and a deep rosy blush stained her cheeks as she smiled softly up at him. "Hey there –it's good to know that I'm not the only one running a little late," he teased and giggling Yame looked down at her red shoes as she tried to calm the rising bluish on her cheeks.

"Hey Tokono," Juugo greeted and grinning the varsity chara floated towards the novice chara and high –fived him as she shouted 'hi –hi Juugo –kun!' "Well, we'd better head inside before we're even later!" And that said – or more like shouted, Daisuke took hold of Yame's hand and head snapping upwards she stared into his dancing chocolate brown eyes, heart thudding loudly in her ears. _I think I might be falling for Dai –kun. _Tugging, he pulled her into the garden their footsteps quick and light and they soon came to a stop.

Looking up, Maiya stared at the two and after waving slightly at Daisuke she brushed back her bangs and pointed behind a bored Sora. "Just in time…_King _Kenshin's got a ginormous announcement to make." She announced and Daisuke nodded as he flashed her a charming smile causing her cheeks to flush. Releasing Yame's hand, he stared at her for a moment earning a curious brow raise from Sora and a deep frown from Maiya before the brunette bounded up the steps and plopped down into his seat and reached for a brownie. Looking at the redhead who still stood at the end of the steps gazing up at him as if in a daze, he grinned.

"Guess you don't want any of these yummy lookin brownies huh?!" And snapping out of her daze, she grinned and nodded tightly before hopping upward and plopping down in her chair while Dasuke leaned back and offered a small smile and Maiya frowned slightly at the younger girl.

After a few more minutes, the garden's door opened and Kenshin entered with a strangely snobbish looking brunette treading behind him. Raising their heads and studying her closely Maiya instantly recognized her as Porla Ryuma from the fifth grade moon class, but what was she doing in the Royal Garden? Only Guardians and special guest were allowed – then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Kenshin cleared his throat before gesturing to the girl behind him, "this is Porla Ryuma…she's in the fifth grade moon class with Hotori –san and she's also our new Queen's Chair." Silence slammed into everyone in the garden as they stared at the thin brunette –not even flinching when Maiya's tea cup hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces. It had happened –Tessa Hotori had been officially replaced. This was something none of the Guardians had been ready for –at least not yet.

**Panda –chan: there you go another chappie after years!!! Lol oh and Dai did you finally see it??? It's the new school year!!**

**Daichi: YES!! IT'S ABOUT TIME!! And because you finally put it in I'll call you P-chan until the next chap k???**

**Panda –chan: uh sure what ever you say Daichi!!**

**Pepe: don't forget to leave a review for us please!!**


	14. I n t e r l u d e

**Panda –chan: we're about to do things a little differently now!!**

**Daichi: how differently exactly???**

**Panda –chan: this chappie is a little interlude so that I can introduce a few new characters k???**

**Daichi: WHAT??? WE JUST CAME OFF A FREAKIN LONG BREAK WHY ARE YOU STALLING PORKCHOP???!!!**

**Pepe: DON'T CALL HER THAT AND SHE'S ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE SHE MADE UP SOME REALLY COOL CHARACTERS THAT SHE WANTS THE READERS TO KNOW ABOUT!!!**

**Panda –chan: uh…Pepe? Why are you and Daichi shouting *sweat drops***

**Pepe: I DON'T KNOW P –CHAN!!**

**Daichi: anywho just do your stupid interlude and get back to the story**

**Panda –chan: o…k! here we go!!**

**Haruka Kimiko: **same age as Yame although younger than the heroine she appears to act older. Kimiko has dark hair that falls just below her shoulders and large violet eyes. She's usually shy and quiet, her chara Hikari however is Kimiko's exact opposite; loud and cheery she usually lands Kimiko into a lot of trouble but it's mostly done for Kimi's benefit. When Kimi character changes her purple heart shaped hair clip turns to a purple star and she becomes loud and confident. Her character transformation is called **Dark Star **and her signature move is **Music Boom. **Kimiko appears to have a crush on Yame's friend Moshi Hinta and the words _bold proud courage _trigger her chara change.

**Moshi Hinta: **same grade as Yame and Kimiko. Although he doesn't have a chara he plays an important role in the story. Hinta is very self confident, funny and sweet, he was Yame's very first friend back in the first grade and he also appears to have a crush on her. Hinta lives with his mum, grandfather and two older brothers in his gramp's old estate. Though very popular, Hinta really only wants Yame to notice him.

**Marushi Emi: **14 yrs old, Emi tends to be very rash and headstrong. She has long curly pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes and she works for the Easter Corp. and is in a three man team with Takuma Yori and Kouchi Sayuri. Emi isn't really a bad person but her dark past and indecisiveness have led her into making the wrong decisions. Her chara Aya is a pixie like character born from Emi's desire to be free –spirited and kind resulting in Aya possessing these traits. Emi's character transformation is called **Dark Pixie **and her signature moves are; **Pixel Breeze **and **Pixie Dream**. Emi doesn't believe in chara changing, hence she rarely does with Aya but when she does she gains pixie wings and can fly. She's in the 9th grade and appears to have had a past relationship with Yori and some sort of complex with Sayuri.

**Takuma Yori: **15 yr old hotshot. Yori is as sly as a fox and as charming as any charmer could get; with shaggy black hair that falls into his face and stony mesmerizing grey eyes. Yori's chara is Chi who was born form Yori's desire to be as stealthy and flexible as a ninja, he's the only male on his three man team along with Marushi Emi and Kouchi Sayuri. Yori doesn't chara change with Chi because he considers it to be weak and his character transformation is called **Black Sage **and his signature moves are; **Dark Lotus **and **Piercing Sphere. **Yori appears to look out for Emi and seems to be annoyed by Sayuri; he's in the 10th grade at Holy Cross Academy.

**Kouchi Sayuri: **15yr old ball of energy. Sayuri is very playful and energetic; she has long brown hair and large indigo eyes. Sayuri seems to love to test Emi's patience and believes that their team should only consist of her and Yori whom she's infatuated with. Her chara's name is Nima and she's an acrobat like character. When Sayuri chara changes she becomes really flexible and has perfect balance. Her character transformation is called **Acrobala **and her signature moves are; **Trampling Tightrope. Midnight Act. **Sayuri and Emi don't like one another and it appears to have something to do with Yori, Sayuri is also in the same class as Yori.

**Panda –chan: well that's the new characters what do you think???**

**Pepe: I think they sound cool…can't wait to meet those three enemies**

**Daichi: can anyone see why I wanted the new school year to come now??? Boy this is getting good!!!**

**Panda: thanks now on to the next chappie!!!**


	15. Y a m e 1 3

**Yame: HOORAY!!! We made it to chapter 13 yuppie!!**

**Tokono: let's get right into it desu!!!**

**Pepe & Daichi: HAI!!!**

**n o o n e **liked having Porla as a Guardian! Sure they smiled and acted like they could stand being around her when they had to but in all truth they hated it greatly! Porla was selfish, demanding, stuck –up and rich but more than anything she didn't have a Guardian Character and that's what concerned the others gravely. Being a Guardian meant being different, it meant having a Guardian chara and protecting the student body from unfair school rules and treatment –not bossing people around and wearing the cool cape (although that could really be seen as an added bonus!)

"I need more tea over here!" Rolling his eyes, Sora leaned back in his seat and pulled a face causing Daisuke to chuckle as he ruffled his own messy hair and sighed. Chewing away on her lower lip, Yame shifted about continuously seeming a little uncomfortable as her eyes darted between Kenshin and the exit. Maiya seemed to pick up on the uneasiness of the redhead and quirked a brow as she leaned forward. "What's up Yame –chan?" She probed and green clashed with blue and Yame offered a wry smile to the older girl.

"I just remembered that I've got ballet today…and I really can't miss out today!" She exclaimed and Kenshin seemed to hear her and placed his pen down, "if it's that important –then you're excused Souma –san." He stated and grinning Yame popped up, snatched a scone and hooked her bag onto her arm. "Bye –bye!" She shouted as she disappeared out of the garden and Porla ran a hand through her hair and released a frustrated sigh. "She's really rather pathetic you know…and isn't she just a _little _too young to be a Guardian?"

This earned the attention of the other Guardians who had almost certainly heard the snobby brunette. "I dare you to say that again –oh and this time loud and clear so we can all hear it." Sora growled earning a curious glance from Maiya while Daisuke sat up straight and glared dangerously at the new Queen's Chair.

"Ryuma –san…we as Guardians respect one another greatly and I can assure you that Souma –san is of a lot of importance to this team." Kenshin stated curtly and Maiya agreed, "a lot more important than you are," she muttered blowing her hair out of her face. Porla flipped her hair over her shoulder before taking a sip out of her tea. "I was just asking –why do we even need a baby on our team anyway?"

Her question seemed to strike a nerve because Sora's right eye began to twitch and Daisuke had to bite on the inside of his cheek to control his temper. Maiya on the other hand wasn't so easily controlled, "just shut up okay! Don't act like you know her –like you know us because you don't! She's a great person and a hell of a lot more important to this team than you'll ever be!" She spat from where she had sprung up out of her chair and was glaring at the brunette dangerously. The garden was silent before Kenshin cleared his throat and everyone apart from Maiya and Porla turned to look at him.

"That's enough Tsukiyomi –san. Ryuma –san I'm sorry but if you're not going to respect the fellow Guardians you're going to have to ask you to leave." Porla stared with wide gold eyes at the King's Chair before she nodded slowly and rose to her feet. No one said a single word as she strutted down the steps but once she reached the bottom, she turned sharply on her heels and fixed them all with a dark glare.

"You'll be sorry you impeached Porla Ryuma from the Guardians!"

"Yea, yea, keep on dreaming sister." Daisuke announced and gasping she whirled around in a flurry and stormed out of the garden for good.

Releasing a breath she didn't even know she had been holding, Maiya collapsed into her seat and blew her short bangs out of her face. "Guess we're back to being Queenless," Sora mumbled and Maiya agreed while Daisuke sat forward and snatched another scone off the plate. "I'd rather be Queenless than to let that stuck –up priss bag on Yame like that," he said and Sora chuckled as he also reached for a scone and Maiya giggled softly.

"Yea Dai –kun's right but…what do we now though?" he probed her gaze darting over to Kenshin who sighed loudly and shrug his shoulders in defeat.

"We find a new Queen."

"**Okay my little dancers…gather around!"**

Madame Mai shouted and Yame's entire ballet class skipped over towards their instructor and sat cross legged on the floor. Settling down beside a jittery blonde, Yame rested her arms in her lap and stared up at the aging lady. Clearing her throat, she placed her hands on her hips and smiled brightly at her young dancers or fairies as they were affectionately called. "As you all know we have been practicing for a very long time now and you are all progressing wonderfully so –I have decided to schedule a dance recital for the last week of May!"

The entire class gasped and a round of jitter broke out amongst the girls and Madame Mai silenced them by whistling loudly. "Now, now girls…this means that now you have to work _extra _hard and do your best -" everyone seemed to tone out the rest of their instructor's words. "I'm so excited," the jittery blonde beside Yame squealed and nodding Yame grinned broadly. This meant that now she had to work harder and spend more time practicing; this was going to be a very interesting two month period.

"Yame, phone!"

Yaya shouted and picking herself off the floor, she strolled out of the den and into the kitchen where both her mum and dad were talking in hushed tones; her mum standing right beneath her dad's chin his hand running through her hair. As Yame ran her hand along the countertops, Kukai caught sight of her and pulled away from his wife grinning. "Hey there kiddo," he grinned and Yame smiled as Yaya pulled away and handed her daughter the phone saying 'it's Maiya –chan.' Smiling, Yame took the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hi –hi Mai –chi!"

"Hi Yame – I'm calling to let you know that we don't have a Queen's Chair anymore –Porla got impeached today." Yame's eyes widened and she leaned back against the countertop.

"What? Why –I thought we had to use her, what happened!" The other end went silent before Maiya finally responded although her voice was a bit shaky and low when she did.

"I don't know the deatials – Sora and Daisuke don't know either all we know is that Kernshin impeached her for one thing or another."

"Oh…okay then. So we don't have a Queen?"

"No Yame." Maiya sighed and Yame knew that the older girl was probably sitting on her bed, rubbing her temples as a heavy silence fell over the line.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yame –chan."

"Yup, yup…bye –bye Mai –chan!"

Sighing, Maiya dropped the cordless phone onto her bed before groaning and crashing back onto her bed. _Why had she lied to Yame? Better yet, why had she been chosen to tell the Ace about Porla's impeachment? _She knew why, it was so obvious, "stupid boys –being sexist." She mumbled as she flipped onto her side and rested her arm over eyes.

As soon as Yame had hung up she had been met with the curious gazes of both her parents. Releasing a deep sigh, she placed the phone on the counter as her shoulders slumped forward. "You okay?" Kukai asked and looking up Yame stared at her dad who had a brow quirked and his arms wrapped around Yaya's thin waist. Nodding, Yame forced a small smile onto her cute face as she stared down at her purple and pink striped knee –length socks. "I'm great papa! But we don't have a Queen anymore," she replied and Yaya smiled apologetically at her while Kukai chuckled. "Aren't you happy? Last time I checked you didn't even like what's –her –face!" Yame stared at him with incredulity written all over her face as she squeezed her tiny fists together.

"That's not the point daddy! The point is we don't have a Queen's Chair anymore and the workload is too much for me!" She shouted and silence fell over the kitchen before Kukai ruffled his hair and moved towards his daughter.

Standing in front of her, he crouched down to her eye level and she looked up, large eyes shaking dangerously and bangs falling into her eyes. "If it's too much for you you can just say and -" he stopped as he placed her tiny hands in his larger ones. "And your mum and I will forgive you if you decide to drop out of the Guardians –heck you wouldn't be the first!" He stated and Yame gasped as she shook her head about and stood up a little taller. "I don't wanna drop out – I like being a Guardians…it's just that -" she trailed off and Kukai grinned broadly. "People come and people go…it's a part of growing up. Trust me I've been in your shoes before –sometimes you don't want to let go but when you do you sometimes find that it was worth letting go of." He explained and Yame let the words sink in for a moment before she nodded and grinned broadly. "You're right…thanks papa!" She chirped before hugging him loosely and running out of the kitchen.

Ruffling his hair, Kukai sighed and Yaya giggled slightly gaze landing on her still crouching husband. "Nice lecture but –what do you mean by you've already been there?" She probed and grinning, Kukai rose to his feet and turned to face his petite wife. "Firstly, I want you to know that I meant every word I told Yame and secondly – I was referring to the day you joined the Guardians…best day of my grade school life." He said and Yaya's cheeks flushed as she pouted and punched him playfully. "You're a smooth talker Souma," she replied and his grin broadened. "Well, I try to be," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her and pulling her into his their lips crashed into each others.

**Panda –chan: success!! I'm finally finished this chappie – man these chapters are getting longer!!!**

**Pepe: maybe it's because you hand wrote them all P-chan**

**Panda –chan: true**

**Daichi: yea yea…quick question is Yame dropping out of the Guardians too???**

**Panda –chan: HELL NO!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!**

**Yame: I would never do anything like that –oh and until next time!!!**

**Tokono: Ja ne!!**


	16. Y a m e 1 4

**Panda- chan: ok here we go with another LONG chappie –gee I'm beginning to believe all the chapters left are long!!**

**Daichi: hey don't you have something you need to clarify P-chan???**

**Panda –chan: huh??? OH YEA!! I do not own the new character Kimiko or her chara Hikari –Loli –chan does and I just wanna say thanks for lending her to me for this story!!**

**Pepe: now onto the story!!**

**t h e **news of Porla Ryuma being impeached from the Guardians had spread fast and although no one knew for what purpose she had been thrown out, they all knew that the Queen's Chair was once again vacant and that meant that just about any female from grades four through six were eligible to join. The loud sound of the sixth graders laughing and playing could be heard as the fourth graders sat in front of the high jump equipment staring at their physical education teacher.

Spotting Kimiko seated all by herself, Yame got to her feet and weaved her way through the crowd before plopping down beside Kimiko and folded her legs over. "Hi –hi Kimi –chan," she greeted and looking sideways the raven haired girl stared blankly at the redhead before her cheeks flushed and she made to move but Yame stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Wait! Don't go –I want you to stay here," she pleaded and eyes softening Kimiko nodded slowly. With a bright grin, Yame placed her hands into her lap and stared at the girl beside her before her gaze landed on Hikari while Tokono sat on Yame's shoulder tugging on a pigtail. "I want to let you know that I'm sorry about the chara thing – hey how about you come to the Royal Garden for tea tomorrow?" She suggested and chewing on her lower lip, Kimiko nodded slowly. "Okay," Yame grinned just as the coach had finished his lecture and surveyed the group before spotting the small redhead.

"Ayame! Come up here and show the class how you high jump!"

Nodding, Yame popped up and all eyes were glued on the small girl as she bounded up to the front of the class and as she stood a distance away from the equipment silence fell over the whole arena. The sixth graders were quiet as they watched and the wind blew; Sora leaned against the monkey bars with Daisuke beside him eyes glued on the small girl. Sucking in a deep breath, Yame puffed out her chest and squared her shoulders as Tokono cheered loudly and releasing the breath she was off. Feet pounding quickly down the track, green orbs were locked on the target; as she got closer she jumped up and soaring through the air her petite frame cleared the bar and she crashed into the squishy bed grinning broadly as her class and even the sixth graders erupted in a around of applause.

"Yea Yame!"

"Way to go **Short Stuff!"**

Crawling off the bed, Yame flashed a thumbs up before waving to her fellow Guardians who snickered and waved back. Pumping her fist into the air, Yame then giggled and Kimiko stared at her in awe, _she's so optimistic –I've never met anyone like her before._ Her cheeks flushed at the thought and Hikari shot her a curious glance before floating right in front of her face. "Are we going to the Royal Garden tomorrow Kimi –chan?" And staring into Hikari's identical orbs she nodded soflty before she buried her face in her kneecaps. "We'll go Hikari –tan…we might actually make a friend," she stated and Hikari pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "But Souma's our mortal enemy –have you forgotten? The fight for Hinta's heart?!" She shrieked but Kimiko ignored her and stared down at her shoes.

"**You were totally awesome today Yame –chan!"**

Tokono praised and cheeks flushing, Yame scratched the back of her head and grinned as she moved down the steps. "Thanks Toko –tan but it really was nothing," she stated and Tokono and Tokono giggled just as quick footsteps could be heard padding down the steps. "Yame!" Stopping, the said girl looked back and watched as Daisuke approached her, his brown hair messier and poofier than ever and his chocolate brown eyes dancing about. A broad goofy grin was plastered on his face as he stopped a step above hers and ruffled her hair. "Even when you're lost in your thoughts you move fast," he teased and longing her tongue out at him he just chuckled before stepping down and wrapping his fingers around her wrist before tugging and the two were on their way.

"Soccer team's recruiting soon – I personally think that we need someone on the team who knows a lot about the game and can really be an asset to the team and not a liability." He said and Yame nodded slowly as they stepped out of the building and headed down the front steps.

"Are you captain again?"

Daisuke nodded before he cast a quick glance at Yame then chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Yup but – I could really use a formidable co –captain and I kinda have someone in mind -" he trailed off and Yame came to a stop and looked up at the brunette eyes wide, she knew where this was going. "Who do you have in mind cause I know for a fact that Mai –tan wants to join the soccer team so you should chose her!" She shouted but Daisuke didn't chuckle like he usually did, instead he just stared at her with slight concern.

"I want you to join the soccer team Ayame –I want you to be co –captain, will you consider the offer?" He blurted out and Yame's cheeks flushed and her mouth became dry at how he had referred to her as _Ayame _and not just _Yame _like usual. Tokono was holding her breath as she stareed at the duo and Juugo only listened to the conversation mildly.

"I –I," she stammered as she wrenched her fingers together tightly, face burning and cheeks ablaze. Daisuke nodded as he stepped forward closing the distance between them both. "I –I –I'll –I'm not sure!" She shouted loudly face now beet red and Tokono's eyes widened as Daisuke seemed to snap back to reality and stepping back he nodded slowly, brows furrowed. Yame couldn't look up at him and after a heavy silence fell over them Daisuke finally broke it.

"I guess I'll wait for your answer then," he replied and Yame nodded as she looked up and her gaze landed on the familiar form of Tessa but who she was walking and talking with caused Yame's eyes to widen and she had to squint on closer inspection.

"Is that Henri Kido?!"

Pointing one thin finger behind Daisuke he looked back and stared at the boy walking with the former Queen's Chair. "Yup, that's Henri," he replied and blinking Yame looked up at the brunette in front of her. "But why's Tessa –chi walking with him? Doesn't he work for Easter?" She probed and Daisuke ruffled his hair before chuckling softly. "You don't know do you? Henri doesn't work for Easter anymore and he and Tessa are really close now. Beats me when it happened but that's what Maiya said," he answered and licking her lips Yame continued to stare at the pair. Tessa managed to look over at them and eyes catching Yame's she smiled softly before looking away and continuing her conversation with Henri.

"I didn't see that coming," she mumbled and chuckling Daisuke ruffled her hair. "You'll get over it –now don't forget to get back to me with an answer," he said and flashing another grin he took off leaving Yame behind.

Arriving at home, Yame found her mum and Eli had gone to visit Amu from a sticky note left on the fridge. Her dad however, was in the backyard kicking a soccer ball around with his old school friend Yamada. Sliding the backdoor open, Yame stepped onto the back porch and spotting Pepe nagging Daichi to play with her in the sandbox Yame snickered as Tokono floated off to the other charas and Yame settled at the foot of the porch. "Hi daddy, Yamada –san!" She greeted and looking up Kukai flashed a broad charming grin before making a small gesture with his hand.

"Hey Yame –how's it going?"

"Hi Yame –chan," Yamada greeted smiling sweetly at the young girl and Yame smiled back. She had decided a long time ago that she liked him –it was mostly because he was so sweet and sensitive to everyone else. Yamada was that one person who was always at their house eating and hanging out with Kukai.

"Can I ask you something daddy?"

Yame said as she looked up at her dad and Kukai nodded, gaze landing on his daughter. "What's on your mind?" He probed and resting her head onto her kneecaps she released a deep sigh. "Do you think Yame –chan should join the soccer team?" The minute the words were up in the air Kukai's expression looked as if he had won the award for number one soccer player in the universe. A broad goofy grin plastered itself to his face and Yamada quirked a curious brow while Yame sat there waiting for an answer.

"Of course I do! You're the best soccer player in your age bracket Yame, of course –you do get all of your talent form your old man!"

"So then that's a yes? But what if I'm no good?" She probed tugging away on her orange Peter Pan collar blouse. This of course caught Kukai off guard and kicking the soccer ball it hit into Yame's exposed legs.

"Go for it and stop putting yourself down all the time…you're an awesome soccer player."

Eyes watering, Yame picked up the soccer ball and looking up she smiled softly at her dad, blinking back her tears and looking more like her mum in that moment than she ever did before. "But what if I fail?" She croaked and Kukai grinned as he ruffled his hair and Yame knew then why she liked Daisuke so much –it was because he was just like her dad. "Then you get right back up and try again –never let them see you cry…now come let's practice some layups." And giggling, Yame brushed her bangs out of her face and grinning she got up and ran towards her dad.

"**Daisuke!" **

Looking up form where he was bumping a ball around his gaze landed on Yame and he grinned broadly. Catching the ball, he moved towards the running girl who stopped in front of him and grinned broadly. "Hi –hi," she greeted coming to a stop and the brunette shook his head in acknowledgement. "What's up?" He probed and biting down on her lower lip Yame wrenched her fingers together before looking up and allowing her eyes to clash with the brunette's.

"Yame accepts –I'll join the soccer team if you want me to." She said and Daisuke's entire face lit up and chuckling he picked her up anad spun her around causing her to giggle loudly before he placed her back down and ruffled her hair.

"That's excellent! I knew I could count on you," he praised and nodding Yame was reminded of her meeting with Kimiko and about Hikari –Kimiko's Guardian Chara.

"Hey Daisuke?" She called earning the brunette's full attention.

"Yea Yame what's up? You've got that worried face on so something's wrong –spill it," he insisted nudging her and sucking in a deep breath Yame's gaze settled on something in the distance.

"Daisuke I've invited this girl form my class named Kimiko to have tea with us today –she has a chara and I was kinda thinking she could maybe join the Guardians." She looked up at the brunette who was staring at her before he nodded and grinned broadly at her. "Sounds cool to me –why don't we drop by the Garden and tell the others?" He suggested and nodding Yame clapped her hands together before Daisuke grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the garden.

Kimiko stood outside of the looming Royal Garden, her messenger bag hanging off her shoulder as her large violet eyes stared at the doors before she sucked in a deep breath. "Are we going inside Kimi –chan?" Hikari probed and nodding tightly, Kimiko pushed on the door and stepped into the garden. Inside was so surreal that Kimiko could barely keep from staring in awe. She had never seen anything like it before. Her footsteps were loud as she moved down the walkway and she soon stood in front of the steps and up on the porch eating desserts and sipping black Japanese tea were the Royal Guardians.

Spotting Kimiko, Yame grinned and pooped up out of her seat. "Kimi –chan you came!" She chimed as she bounced down the steps and pounced at the dark haired girl; latching her arms around Kimiko's neck. the other Guardian members seemed to sit up straighter as they eyed the young girl closely, as her cheeks flushed in Yame's hold. "Welcome to the Guardians Kimi –chan!" The small redhead announced as she released the taller girl and stepped back on the bottom step, fingers latched behind her back and a bright smile on her face. "Welcome indeed!" Sora shouted before he jumped to his feet and flashed a broad grin the newcomer's way.

"Hota Sora…sixth grade deputy Jack's Chair and this is Sine!" He exclaimed pointing at the spiky haired chara who floated beside him as Maiya smiled and brushed her hair out of her face and waved friendly.

"Tsukiyomi Maiya…fifth grade Joker's Chair –and she's Layla!" Daisuke chuckled before ruffling his hair and leaned back in his seat eyes glued to the new girl.

"Yagami Daisuke…sixth grade Jack's Chair and this my friends is Juugo," Kenshin who had just sat there quietly then cleared his throat and offered a small smile.

"Hatomi Kenshin…fifth grade King's Chair and he's Takashi."

Yame clapped her hands together and giggled at her best friends before she looked back at Kimiko who appeared to be in a sort of daze and grinned. "Souma Ayame… fourth grade Ace Chair –and meet Tokono!" Tokono floated forward and waved brightly as all the Guardians smiled and Yame took hold of Kimiko's hand and jostled her out of her thoughts. "You all have Guardians Charas too?" She croaked and they nodded softly before Kenshin rose to his feet and stared directly at Kimiko while Hikari eyed the other charas curiously form where she was perched on Kimiko's shoulder. "We have a proposal for you Haruka Kimiko –will you join the Guardians and be our new Queen's Chair?"

Instantly a frown settled on Kimiko's face and she stared down at her shoes. "Say yes Kimi –chan! Please say yes!" Yame encouraged tugging on the girl's arm while all the others waited for an honest reply. Chewing on her lower lip, Kimiko debated over her thoughts as even Hikari shot her a questioning look, _take it –this way you'll finally have friends _a little voice seemed to urge but shaking it off, Kimiko untangled herself form Yame and stared up at them all with hardened violet eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't join!" She shouted and everyone including Hikari looked at her stunned and turning on her heels Kimiko bolted out of the garden leaving the Guardians behind in a stupor. Yame watched the girl run away with saddened eyes before she stared down at her hands.

_Kimi –chan._

**Panda –chan: finally done with this one!!!**

**Daichi: why are you being so mean to Kimiko??? Why couldn't she join???**

**Panda –chan: shut it Daichi!!! I do these things for a reason y'know!!!**

**Daichi:*whispers* we've realized that smart aleck**

**Panda –chan: WHAT WAS THAT???!!!**

**Pepe: thanks for reading!!**


	17. Y a m e 1 5

**Yame: here we go with the next chapter YEA!!**

**Tokono: oh yea chapter fifteen!!!**

**Daichi: hey do we meet any new peeps in this one???**

**Panda –chan: *in a sing song voice* it's a secret!!!**

**Yame & Tokono: AWE!!!**

**a s h a d o w y **figure sat at his desk tapping away on his keyboard before releasing a deep sigh and leaning back in his seat. "As you all know can probably already tell –Henri Kido no longer works for Easter so his job of finding the Embryo has been passed down to none other than Marushi Emi!" At this announcement, a tall strikingly beautiful blonde rose to her feet, a smug smile gracing her flawless face. "You can trust me –**we **won't let you down like that traitor Kido right Aya?" She announced in a nonchalant tone the small pixie like chara beside her nodded slowly, "right!" Settling back into her seat, Emi grinned sardonically as she allowed her pale straight bangs to fall into her face. _Watch out you pesky Guardians –Marushi Emi is here and she never fails._

Yame hadn't seen Kimiko since the meeting and the proposal in the Royal Garden and it was really no surprise that the young redhead was beginning to worry. Releasing a deep sigh, Yame smashed her head into her desk as Daichi, Pepe and Tokono stared at her curiously –Daichi and Pepe had decided to tag along today after stating that nothing worth seeing was going on at home and really neither one of them wanted to sit through another Amu –Yaya –Rima tea date. "What's the matter Yame –chan are you not feeling good?" Pepe asked looking at the girl who only groaned in response worriedly. Daichi on the other hand made a 'tsking' noise as he crossed his arms over his chest and Tokono stared at him curiously.

"Can't you see –Yame's upset because it's raining outside and she can't go out and play soccer!"

"Fat chance –that one Daichi!" Pepe replied and Daichi snorted while Pepe stuck her tongue out and Tokono just giggled at them both. "You're all wrong," Yame groaned not raising her head and all three charas stared at her curiously, "Then what is it Yame –chan?!" Tokono probed but Yame didn't reply.

"Yo Yame!"

Raising her head and looking back, the said girl watched as Hinta approached her, a broad smile on his lips. Stopping before her, he scratched the back of his head cheeks slightly flushed while Yame just stared at him blinking a few times and wondering what he wanted. "Hi Hinta…something wrong?" She asked but shaking his head he stared down at his loafers for a moment. "I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to spend Saturday together –since we haven't hung out for a really long time now!" He stated and blinking twice Yame grinned and stared directly into the boy's eyes.

"Sure! Yame would like that a lot!" Grinning, Hinta seemed to perk up at her response, "that's awesome then I'll see you Saturday at my house around one 'k?" He replied and nodding the class bell rang and Hinta settled in his usual seat beside the redhead. "Looks like someone's got themselves a day –date –wait til Kukai finds out!" Daichi jeered and Pepe rolled her eyes before shoving the green haired chara. "Shut up Daichi."

"**Eenie, meenie minnie moe."**

Emi chimed as she shuffled the deck of regular playing cards in her small pale hands. "Who do I make my first victim," she asked herself and licking her lips she placed the deck face down on the desk before her and pulled off the top card. Flipping it over, she stared at the picture as a sardonic grin splashed across her beautiful face. "Looks like my first victim will be the **Ace**."

Tapping her fingers against her desk during band practice, Maiya's large blue eyes wandered across the class and landed on Kimiko's form. The fourth grader was currently pressing down random keys on the large classic piano as a bored expression glued itself to her face. Setting her violin down carefully, Maiya made her way across the music room avoiding her gibbering music instructor and leaned up against the piano, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So when are you going to change your mind huh? We could really use you on our team."

Maiya winked and Kimiko stared at her. Cheeks flushing, she looked away and continued to press down on keys, hair falling into her face. ""I could never do that –I'm too shy and I don't have any friends," she confessed and Maiya nodded slowly, she herself had loads of friends but most of them came with being a Guardian –come to think of it; it was really the same for Kenshin, Tessa and Yame too! They all really didn't have much friends before the Guardians; of course Daisuke and Sora had been the two exceptions.

"Doesn't matter –we've all been through with it too! I assure you…if you join many people will love you!" She said flashing a thumbs up and winking. Kimiko stared at her quietly for a moment before staring down at her lap.

"I'm not sure."

"Then think about it 'k –oh and I love your clip!" Maiay exclaimed as she tapped the hair clip in her Kimiko's hair before stalking back off towards her desk leaving the fourth grader to dwell over her thoughts.

_What am I going to do?_

To say Yame had been surprised when she had seen her dad's shiny clean car pull up in the school yard was an understatement; and waving goodbye to her Guardian friends she bounced over to the car and ripped the back door opened. Many school girls were squinting into the car and squealing as the stared at the redhead's dad; _I told you all my dad was __**the **__Kukai Souma. _ "Hi –hi papa!" She greeted as she closed the back door and slid over making sure to be mindful of Eli who was strapped down in her car seat and asleep head lolling to one side. "Hey cutie," Kukai greeted as he forced a tired smile onto his face and waved softly at the other Guardians through the windshield before ruffling his hair. "Why'd you pick Yame up?" She questioned and Kukai chuckled as he started the car up and stared back at his daughter through the rearview mirror. "Your mum was busy and she asked me to pick you up because of the weather, is that okay with you?"

Yame nodded as the car was steered out of its parking spot and back onto the road. "Yo Kukai you'll never believe what happened today?!" Daichi chimed as he floated towards the front of the car where he grinned broadly at Kukai. "What happened Daichi?" He asked only paying half his attention to his chara and the rest on the road, Daichi grinned and glanced back at a pleading Yame before looking back at Kukai. "Yame's got a date on Saturday with Hinta!" He sang and Yame's cheeks flushed as she stared down at her lap and Kukai chuckled before grinning.

"Awe so my little girl's all grown up now –Hinta's a good boy but what happened to Dai?" He jeered and Yame's head snapped up.

"Papa! It's not a date –I'm just going to hang out with his and catch up that's all!" She said flailing her arms about and Kukai chuckled as he turned the steering wheel.

**Panda –chan: oh yea a short chapter!!**

**Daichi: hey why am I such a jerk in this chapter???**

**Panda –chan: you better be thankful you're even IN this chapter!!**

**Pepe: hahaha!! And it's because you really ARE a jerk Daichi!!**

**Daichi: *grumbles* I resent that and I want my lawyer!!!**


	18. Y a m e 1 6

**Pepe: P- chan wants to thank all of those who have read and posted reviews especially Loli- chan and she also wants to say that she'll have another few chapters of Bits and Pieces up soon!!**

**Daichi: what is this??? Some sort of advertising campaign???!!!**

**Panda –chan: how'd you get in here I thought I locked you to the floor! Er…I mean Daichi what are you doing here??? *looks around nervously***

**Daichi: I KNEW IT WAS YOU!!! **

**Panda –chan: *laughs nervously* what are you talking about??? Why don't we just get into the story 'k???**

**Pepe: yup yup!!**

**Daichi: I'm gonna get you for this PorkChop!!!**

**s a t u r d a y **had floated on by quickly and after soccer practice had ended that morning; Yame was roaming about the house dressed in a pair of black loose fleece pants and a dark green playground tee. Snatching a cookie off the completely spotless kitchen counter and twirling a strand of her hair on her finger, Yame stared out into the backyard before releasing a deep sigh. "Yame? Are you going to get dressed to go on your little date Hinta?"

Yaya shouted and cheeks flushing, Yame stuffed the cookie into her mouth before slipping out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Her mum was currently vacuuming the hall's long mat and slipping around it Yame managed to shout 'it's not a date mama!' over the loud machine. Getting dressed quickly in a loose sleeveless purple Henley doubler top with a striped undershirt and fluttering butterflies designed on it, loose fit skimmer jeans with stitched on butterflies and ribbons; purple knee length socks slipped into a pair of black flat teacup shoes. Her hair was in its usual pigtails with purple and white rimed ribbons but the ends of her pigtails were curled and she had a set of nice glittery hairclips in.

Staring at her reflection in her full length mirror, Yame twirled around before she agreed with the look. Bragging her panda pouch, she skipped out of her bedroom slinging the pouch over her body and bounded down the stairs. "I'm off to Hinta's!" She exclaimed and Yaya who was in the cupboard under the staircase stepped out and at the sight of the eight year old she grinned broadly. "Kawaii! You're completely adorable," she exclaimed and Yame blushed darkly before she pulled the front door open and Yaya clicked her tongue against her gum. "Take your coat –it's quite chilly out there hon," she warned and nodding Yame ripped open the coat closet open and fished out her pink light cotton parka. Slipping into it, she flashed her mum a bright smile before disappearing out of the house making sure to slam the door shut. And humming softly, Yaya went back to her chores.

Yame was excited about spending the day with Hinta. She honestly couldn't remember the last time they had even shared one or exchanged spitballs, gosh they both had grown so far apart since third grade but they were planning to make a change; try their friendship. Grinning broadly, Yame earned herself the curious attention of the three charas following her. "Excited Yame –chan?" Tokono asked and Yame nodded as a chilly breeze blew ruffling her hair, "yup…real excited Toko –tan!"

Standing on the Moshi's front porch, Yame nibbled away on her lower lip as Daichi laughed at her nerves and both Pepe and Tokono cheered her on. Building up the confidence, Yame pressed the doorbell and it rang throughout the house, latching her fingers behind her back Yame stared at the front door. It soon opened and green clashed with blue/green and instantly Hinta grinned his eyes crinkling into a smile. "Hey Yame come on in!" He invited opening the door wider and stepping in, Yame slipped out of her shoes and before Hinta took her hand in his own and blushing Yame stared at his face as he led her out of the foyer and to the back of the house.

Hinta lived with his mum and grandfather; along with his two older brothers Ryo and Hun in a hugely spacious estate that had existed from his grandfather's first set of ancestors. Hinta's dad had died a couple years back when he was three in a very horrific car accident although Hinta never really got to know his dad he still wished they had –boys needed a role model in their lives. Yame however, knew that if his dad could see him now he'd be proud with the way Hinta turned out. "Mum wants to see you –I told her you were coming over and she totally flipped," he glanced back at the redhead and offered an apologetic smile before they arrived at his mum's study.

Sliding the door to the study open, they stepped inside and Yame got and eyeful of paper work. Novi Moshi sat hunched over her computer, long brown hair tousled, large round rimmed glasses on and a pencil stub stuck between her right ear. She tapped against her keyboard s Hinta cleared his throat loudly. "Mum…Yame's here!" At that his mum instantly spun around in her seat and stared at both her son and Yame and as her gaze ran over the redhead, Yame latched her fingers behind her back and stared down at her toes uncomfortably a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

"Well look at you! All grown up –I see your dad's as famous as ever and how's your mum? You have a little sister now don't you?" Nodding, Yame stared down at the wooden flooring as Novi popped up and sauntered towards the pair.

"You've gotten so shy now –completely adorable but terribly shy! Hey I know, how about some cookies would you like that?"

Instantly, Yame's head snapped up and she nodded. "Yes please and my little sister's name is Eli –she's two has been since February!" Yame stated grinning broadly and Novi nodded eyes crinkling into a smile as she straightened her spine. "Let's go get those cookies while Hinta finishes getting dressed 'k?" Yame agreed and taking hold of Novi's hand; Novi winked at her son before exiting with Yame.

Kimiko walked alongside her older brother Shinji on their way home form the restaurant their mum worked in. Tugging down on her black ruffle top, she wiped her hands on her matching short black skirt while Hikari rested on her head jamming out to her loud rock music. "You have to do the dished tonight Miko," Shinji stated and nodding slowly Kimiko stared out ahead of her before something odd caught her attention. A thin girl in her early teens with long curly blonde hair fluttered on by with pixie wings and Hikari perked up as Kimiko stopped walking. "Did you see that?" Kimiko asked and Hikari's eyes roamed the area, her face set in determination. "A chara's nearby and the energy seems to be dark –let's go Kimi –chan!"

"Right," Kimiko nodded as her purple hair clip changed to a purple star and she bolted off leaving her brother behind. "I'll be back –I've got something to do!" She shouted over her shoulder. "Where are we going!"

Kimiko asked Hikari who floated beside her picking up the chara's presence, "after that chara," she replied and Kimiko nodded tightly and continued to stare out in front of her hair whipping against her face. The duo soon came to a standstill in a quiet suburban area and violet eyes running over the scene Hikari soon shouted 'over there!' and pointed to a pretty neat little two storey house. There were tow cars parked in the opened garage as Kimiko hurried up the walkway and and once on the front porch, she boldly pressed down on the doorbell –clearly a trait of her chara change.

The front door soon opened and Kimiko stared into the handsome face of Kukai Souma. Kukai observed the small girl on his front porch before he grinned broadly. "Looking for Yame huh? She's not home, out with Hinta somewhere –hope he doesn't try anything." Kukai said ruffling his hair and Kimiko's cheeks flushed as she stared up at her favourite soccer player. She'd admit –she didn't realy like soccer but she was in love with Kukai just like every adolescent girl in Japan did. Suddenly she perked up and quirked one brow questioningly as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Wait –did you say she was somewhere with Hinta?" As Kukai nodded Kimiko felt something shoot through her –maybe jealousy.

"The chara's moving Kimi –chan!" Hikari snapped and as Kimiko nodded Kukai caught sight of the small chara and before he could say or do anything the girl had turned on her heels and broke off in a fast run shouting, 'thank you Souma –san!' back at Kukai who shrugged it all off and sinked back into his house shutting the door behind him.

"**Thanks for the ice cream Hinta."**

Yame stated as she licked her ice cream cone and grinned broadly at the brunette beside her. They were currently sitting on a bench in front of the large water fountain centre piece. Yame had to admit she was having a blast with Hinta and the thought that the day was almost over was upsetting. "Your welcome Yame and I'm happy to be spending time with you," he replied as he placed his hand on top of hers an stopping mid –lick Yame stared at their hands a cute blush staining her cheeks.

"There's something I need to tell you," he stated and the redhead's heart hammered away in her chest as her eyes shook dangerously and Diachi, Pepe and Tokono looked on in anxiety.

"Yame, I really -" suddenly something like pixie dust sprinkled down onto Hinta and his eyelids grew heavy before he dropped onto Yame's lap sound asleep.

Blinking in disbelief, Yame touched his cheek brows furrowed before Daichi shouted 'watched out!' and a strong wind hit the fourth grader sending her flying. Screaming loudly, Yame nearly smashed dangerously into the floor but Tokono chanted the magic words '_play catch jump!' _just in time and Yame landed easily on her feet. Standing up straight, Yame's gaze landed on the limp form of Hinta and her spilled ice cream as her expression softened. "So I guess I've found the Ace –you're a little smaller than I bargained for."

Came a smooth female's voice and looking straight ahead, Yame stared at a beautifully unfamiliar blonde teen with –pixie wings? "Who are you and what do you want?!" Yame shouted and the blonde smirked smugly, "the name's Emi and as for what I want? You'll just have to find out." She stated and suddenly Yame spotted a cute blonde pixie like chara floating beside Emi's head just above her shoulder. _She has a chara? But that would mean – _

"Yame –chan!" Tokono shouted and Yame watched as all three charas floated towards her. Emi watched, hands on her hips before a cool breeze blew by sending her curly blonde hair blowing with it.

"That's enough –I'm going to end this now…Aya." The chara beside her nodded before they both started glowing.

"My own heart unlock!" Yame's eyes widened and she stumbled back while Daichi mumbled 'awe man' and Pepe hid behind him.

"Chara Nari: Dark Pixie!"

Standing before Yame was the most beautiful chari nari she had ever seen, but instead of being in a state of awe, Yame only felt fear shoot through her. Emi's cold blue eyes locked on her green ones and her face hardened. "Pixel Breeze!" She shouted putting her hands together an instantly a strong breeze blew before Yame leaped out of the way. "You'll never defeat me with just a character change!" Emi shouted and both Yame and Tokono knew that was the truth, "we have to transform Yame –chan!" Tokono shouted and the fourth grader bit down on her lower lip as another attack was thrown at them before –

"Music Boom!"

Landing unscathed on the fluffy grass, Yame watched as Kimiko approached completely character transformed with Hikari. Emi also seemed to notice this and brushing her straight bangs out of her face, Aya split from her and she landed easily on the pathway, arms crossed under her semi –flat chest. "Another one huh? C'mon Aya –let's go," that said the gentle pixie chara nodded before wings appeared on Emi's back and she fluttered away with Aya. "She's getting away," Tokono squealed and Yame released a deep sigh. "Let her go," she replied as she plopped down onto the grass her legs tucked under her body.

"Yame –chan!"

Looking up, Yame watched as Kimiko ran towards her with Hikari floating right onside of her. Yame could also see Daichi and Pepe floating towards Hinta's limp form before Kimiko came to a stop in front of the smaller girl and stared down worriedly at her. "Are you okay Yame –chan? Hikari picked up the trace of a chara but we don't know why it would have attacked you like that. Whos was that girl?" Kimiko stated and Yame just shrugged as she glanced out into the distance.

_Who was that –and why's she upset with me?_

"Yame –chan!" Pepe shouted and looking back at the small chara she blinked slightly as both Pepe and Daichi grinned broadly.

"Hinta –chan's alright!" She shouted and slowly Yame began to grin broadly as she nodded. "That's great!" She shouted back and Kimiko just stared at the small girl who had crashed back into the grass and releasing a deep sigh she sprawled out her legs and extended her arms and stared up at the sky, a chilly breeze blowing.

Landing with grace on the sidewalk, Emi's pixie wings disappeared and she crossed her arms under her chest with Aya afloat beside her. "Why didn't we get rid of the Ace when we had the chance Emi –chan?" Aya probed and the blonde didn't reply as a soft breeze blew by. "You're too brute for a female Emi –ever thought of waiting for your team once in awhile hmm?" Came a smooth male's voice and pursing her lips, Emi ignored it. "Why would I need to Yori –san…the slower they are the weaker they get in battle." She replied harshly and out from behind her emerged a tall handsome male with dark shaggy hair and refined features. Resting leisurely on his left shoulder was a small ninja like chara with an air of animated cuteness and large green eyes.

Yori stopped right behind Emi and lowering his head his lips grazed lightly against her ear, causing a faint pink tinge to blotch her cheeks. To anyone walking by it would look like two young lovers having murmurs of nothingness being whispered amongst one another –but to those who knew the pair knew not to think such foolish thoughts. "We're a team Emi –_**chan**_…I don't like it when you do things without me." He murmured and Emi's face hardened before she jerked away from him and spinning around sharply she glared into his emotionless grey orbs. "_**Damn you Yori**_ –I'll do what I please –you don't own me and neither does Easter. I'll find the Embryo by myself if I have to!" She spat before she whipped around and stormed off leaving Yori behind.

**Panda –chan: oh yea that's another finished chappie and man I just love Emi –chan!! She's soo cool and hottt!!!**

**Daichi: ook…this chapter had some action and we met some new characters!!**

**Pepe: YAY!! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE P –CHAN!!!**


	19. Y a m e 1 7

**Panda –chan: guess what everyone??? We're getting somewhere in this story…almost done yea!!!**

**Daichi: that's awesome…keep it up P-chan**

**Pepe: here we go with chapter 17!!!**

"**What do you mean a formidable enemy has shown themselves?!"**

**m a i y a **screeched leaping out of her seat and staring at Yame who sat beside Daisuke in the Royal Garden on Sunday evening. They all really had no idea how they were supposed to act; they had just found out that Easter was now active again –well at least from what they had formulated. "You say she said her name was Emi right?" Sora questioned and Yame nodded as she looked up and stared at them all. "What are we gonna do?"

No one spoke before Daisuke chuckled and ruffled Yame's hair playfully earning the attention of the others. "Isn't it obvious? We'll do what we always do –kick butt!" He announced and sly smiles formed on all their faces as Kenshin nodded in agreement. "Yagami –san's right –we have no other choice. This is what we have to do for the Embryo." Sora nodded leaning back in his seat and yawning loudly. "Yea well, can we start tomorrow? I'm totally beat," instantly the others started to laugh and the mood was lifted.

Stony grey eyes stared at the Guardians as they headed out of the Royal Garden late Sunday evening from up in the trees. The sound of their joyous laughter made the grey eyes narrow –he hated happiness and joy. "Yori –kun!" A high pitched female voice squealed before the said boy was glomped violently, two thin arms wrapped around his neck and causing him to nearly fall out of the tree.

Looking back an annoyed expression crossing his face, he stared into the beautifully smiling face of one of his teammates –Kouchi Sayuri. "What are you doing up here huh?" Sayuri questioned as she stared over his shoulder thin frame pressing into the boy's back, large indigo eyes landing on the retreating forms of the Guardians she grinned broadly. "Keeping an eye on those pesky Guardians are we?" She jeered and Yori released a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Does it matter and where's Emi?"

Pouting, Sayuri released Yori and settled down beside him crossing her arms over her semi –flat chest. "Who knows –she's so violent and rash. Probably getting into some random fight with preschoolers or something of the sort," she replied flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder and allowing her long legs to dangle off the side of the tree branch. "So when do we attack?" She asked looking over at the brooding teen who just shrugged before getting up slowly. "In a few weeks," Sayuri nodded as she spun around eyes crinkling mischievously, "do we tell Emi –chan about it or no?" Yori stopped for a moment before his shoulders sagged slightly. "We'll see –now let's go Sayuri." The brunette smirked as she nodded and rose to her feet easily. "Hai Yori –kun," and with that they both took off.

"**I wonder what Hinta wanted to tell me on Saturday?!"**

Groaning, Yame stretched her arms out from where she lay upside down on her bed, her red hair loose from their usual binds and in a messy ponytail at the top of her head. "Maybe he was about to tell you that your shoelaces were untied!" Pepe shouted and Tokono rolled her eyes before giggling.

"She didn't have shoelaces Pepe –tan."

"Oh –well yea," Pepe laughed lightly before Daichi pushed both girls out of the way and floated right in front of Yame's face.

"Maybe he wanted to congratulate you on joining the soccer team!"

"Doubt it!" Both Tokono and Pepe shouted before they shoved Daichi out of the way and stared up at Yame with big shiny eyes.

"I think he was going to tell you that he loves you Yame –chan!" Tokono squealed eyes shimmering and giggling she clapped her hands together giddily, Yame's cheeks flushed and she pouted cutely.

"That's definitely not it Toko –tan! We're just friends!" She squeaked and all three charas just blinked as Yame sat up and folding her arms over her flat chest she stared out at her wall.

"_**Yame! Come heree for a minute!"**_

Kukai's voice reached her and blinking, Yame slipped off her bed and headed out of her room and down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, she spotted her dad and Eli crouching down in the foyer playing with something brown and on closer inspection she noticed it was a cute little puppy! Racing towards it, the small redhead scratched it behind its ear and grinned broadly. "Where did you get it papa?" Yame asked as she hugged the puppy lovingly and it licked at her face as she stared up at her dad. "Do you like it cause if you do –Yamada gave him to me for you and Eli to **share.**" He replied and Yame's face lit up as she bounced up and stared at her dad.

"So we get to keep him?" Kukai shook his head affirmatively and ruffled his hair. "Yup but you have to give him a name first," he said and grinning Yame twirled around in her socks and observed the puppy closely. Eli was playing with the puppy as Yame tapped her finger thoughtfully against her chin before she was hit with a good one. "How about Muffin?!" Kukai chuckled as he ruffled Yames's hair and she smiled up at him, "sounds cool –after all he's your dog." Yame grinned and bending on her knees both her and Eli hugged the puppy. "Then his name's Muffin!" She exclaimed hugging tighter as Eli giggled and shouted 'Muffwin! Muffwin! Muffwin!' while she clapped her hands together.

Aya glanced over at her master who was busy sitting at her desk listening to music and doing her homework. Emi had barely said a word after her last encounter with Yori and Aya had felt terrible about the blonde. "Emi –chan?" Aya called as she floated over to Emi who ripped her big headphones off her head and glanced over at her chara. "What is it Aya?" She asked in her usually nonchalant tone and Aya cocked her head to the side.

"Are we going to get the Embryo by ourselves?" She probed and Emi stared up at the poster of Utau she had posted on her dark purple walls, face hardening.

"Yes Aya…we will."

Suddenly there was a soft tapping at her bedroom window and turning slightly, Emi stared at a familiar figure on her balcony through her dimly lit bedroom. Slipping out of her seat, Emi approached her balcony and unlocking it, she slid it open and stared directly into Yori's grey eyes. "What do _**you **_want?" She spat leaning against the glass pane of the sliding door while Yori's gaze ran over her thin frame before he bore into her icy blue eyes.

"I need to talk to you –it's important."

"Make it quick before my dad shows up."

Running a hand through his hair, Yori released a deep breath. "Sayuri and I plan to attack soon but we need you to be a distraction for those Guardian pests…since you've shown yourself they're probably on the lookout for you but as for Sayuri and myself they don't know who we are." He stated and Emi's eyes narrowed and she pressed her hand roughly into the metal frame of the door leaving indent marks on her skin. "You want me to play cat and mouse with those kiddies –I object. I'm better than that," Yori sighed and stuffed his hands into his dark pants pockets. "It was an order not an offer!" Growing angry, Emi swung at him but he easily caught her wrist and her eyes widened as she stared into his stony face.

"I am in charge of this team –therefore you will listen to me…Tuesday, six P.M. sharp at the park got it?" That said he released his hold on her and jumped off her balcony.

Regaining her composure, she slid the door shut with a soft 'click' before staring down at her shaking hands. "_**Damn you **_Yori," she hissed as she slid to the floor and pulling her knees up, she rested her head in between her legs. Aya stared at her with saddened eyes before retreating into her purple egg.

"_Emi –chan."_

**Panda –chan: so what did you guys think???**

**Daichi: uh…..this chapter was a little dark don't you think????**

**Panda –chan: well what do you expect??? Everything's NOT always gonna be about soccer and rainbows!!!**

**Pepe: I really liked it….Emi –chan seems soo lonely though**

**Daichi: that's all PorkChop's fault…..she's ALWAYS doing stuff like this**

**Panda –chan: shut up **_**dog crap**_** and be thankful I decided to put you in this story although I must admit I think you're not in anymore chappie hahaha!!!!**

**DAICHI: NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SOOO MEAN!!!!**

**Panda –chan: get used to is loser!!!**


	20. Y a m e 1 8

**Panda –chan: hey we're back with a brand new chapter!!!!!!!!!**

**Yame & Tokono: YAY!!!!!!!!!**

**Pepe: let's do this!!!!!**

**Daichi: thanks for the reviews…..much appreciation!!!!!!!!!!**

"**Found it!"**

**i n s t a n t l y **all the Guardians gathered around the table Maiya was sitting at and stared interestedly at the computer screen. "You sure this is it?" Sora asked and Maiya nodded, a smug smirk plastered to her lips. "Yup, this is Easter's official homepage and Yame said her name was Emi and there's only one Emi listed under the employment section!" Maiya replied and Daisuke grinned as he sat down beside the Joker who blushed faintly. "Then let's check it out!" Daisuke said and the others nodded leaning in closer to get a better look.

Dai clicked down on the name _Emi _and instantly a profile page came up with a passport sized photo on the side of the impassive blonde. Yame's eyes and she pressed into Dai's side, "that's her!" She shouted and they nodded taking in her perfect features. "Okay. Let's see what her profile says," Dai said as he scrolled down the page and Maiya sat up straight in her spot on the chair Sora right beside her.

"Name: Marushi Emi.

Age:14yrs old.

Grade/School: 9th/ Holy Cross High.

Occupation: Easter Company Spokesperson. It also says that she has two teammates she works with; Takuma Yori and Kouchi Sayuri –everything else is confidential apart from her birthday –March 12th and her zodiac sign; Pisces."

Maiya read before both her and Daisuke leaned back and Kenshin stood up taller. "That doesn't matter –at least now we have an idea of who we're up against and as for her teammates…I'm not too sure about them either." He stated and they all agreed before Daisuke closed down the page and getting up with Maiya they all scuttled out of the library. "Looks like we'll just have to keep an eye out for them," Sora stated as they stepped out of the school building and headed down the front steps in the setting sun. "So what's the news on getting Kimiko to join the Guardians?" Daisuke asked and Maiya sighed as she shrugged, "I gave up –she doesn't want to join from what I can tell," she replied waling alongside Daisuke and Sora grinned as he looped his arm into Yame's earning a quizzical look from the redhead.

"I think it's time we let **Short Stuff **try hmm?" The others glanced over at Yame before grinning victoriously.

"Yea you should!"

"Go for it Yame!"

"That would be most useful Souma –san."

Yame's cheeks flushed before she nodded. "I guess I could give it a try," the others applauded as the charas did the same for Tokono who giggled and flashed a thumbs up continuing on their way through. Continuing on their way through the setting sky, Yame found herself lost in her thoughts as Sora dragged her along singing and laughing the whole way. She had been so out of it that she hadn't seen where Maiya's face had flushed a dark crimson when Daisuke threw an arm around her neck and pulled her closer, chuckling at something stupid Sora had said. So it had been true, Emi really did work for Easter but _why was she so upset?_ Yame didn't know but for some strange reason she wanted to find out.

"**Oh Kimi –chan!" **

Looking sideways, the said girl watched as Yame pranced up to her a broad grin on her cute face. "What is it Yame –chan?" She asked slowly and Yame shrugged mildly before digging into her pack and producing a large blue ticket which she held out for Kimiko. "My dance studio's having a recital on May 27th and I wanted you and Hikari –chan to come! That way you can get to know my Guardian friends better," she stated with a wink and blushing Kimiko took the ticket her cheeks slightly red. "Thank you Yame –chan," she said in a small voice and Yame grinned before pointing at her like a reprimanding parent, "now don't forget to show up okay? I'll be waiting for you –since were friends and all." That said, Yame bounced off to talk to someone else leaving Kimiko standing there, jaw slightly open and the ticket loose in her hands.

_She called me friend –maybe I really can join the Guardians._

Footsteps echoing off the pavement and her shadow being cast long and thin against the wall, Emi made her way towards the park. Dressed in an indigo coloured short sleeved Babydoll top, light blue skimmer jeans and a pair of black skimmers, her pale blonde curly hair was pulled up in a messy pigtail and purple and black bangles were pulled onto her right arm. It was a little chilly out but Emi ddint need a jacket and Aya floated along side her; completely aware of what was going on.

As soon as she stepped into the park she spotted them. Pushing down the discomfort inside of her, Emi approached her teammates. "Well, look who actually showed her ugly face!" Sayuri exclaimed and Emi caem to a stop only a few feet away from the duo her gaze boring into Yori. "I'm here now what do you want Yori?" She hissed and Sayuri raised a brow before glancing over at the boy beside her. Indigo eyes falling back on the blonde she grinned evilly.

"Think you're a Hotshot now huh Marushi? Too bad you've been replaced by someone a lot cooler and stronger –someone like me!"

Grinning sardonically, Emi looked up at the brunette and quirked a brow. "Whoa –they must have been either really desperate or really stupid. And last time I checked your circus freak acts were all washed up." She replied dryly and Emi watched as Sayuri's expression dropped and pursing her lips, she glanced at Yori and began to whine. "Yori –kun! Tell Emi to stop being a bitch!" She complained and rolling her eyes, Emi shifted her weight around. _You need to stop being a whiny bitch Sayuri –baka. _

"What did you want Yori? Why did I have to meet you here?"

Sayuri became quiet and they both glanced at the fourteen year old. "You're here because I told you that you're going to be a diversion…May 27th the old factory eight sharp don't be late and dress nice," Yori stated and he turned to leave. Stepping forward, Emi latched onto his arm and Yori stopped walking and Sayuri looked at the blonde and frowned. Taking a step forward, Emi allowed her head to rest in the small of Yori's back and he just stared down at the pavement. "I said I wanted to work alone –if I find the Embryo I will not share with you Yori –san," she murmured and Yori understood as Sayuri watched from the sidelines.

"I know –good luck Emi –san and don't let me down." That said he jerked forward and Emi stood there and stared at her shoes.

"Let's go Sayuri," Yori ordered and nodding the brunette looke away from the blonde smugly and latching on Yori's arm, they walked off a chilly breeze blowing by and taking Emi's straight bangs with it.

"Emi –chan?" Aya called and moving closer to the girl who clenched fists and looked where the duo had just disappeared from.

"I will not lose –I will not lose to you Yori –san."

**Panda –chan: and I call that a wrap on another chapter!!**

**Pepe: we're on a roll HOORAY!!!!!!!**

**Panda –chan: hey where's Daichi???**

**Yame: I think he's sulking after what you called him P-CHAN**

**Panda –chan: you have got to be kidding me…you guys man the fort until I get back k???**

**Pepe & Yame: GOT'CHA CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!**


	21. Y a m e 1 9

**Yame: P-chan's not back yet from prying Daichi out of the closet sooo Pepe –tan and I are in charge!!!**

**Pepe: well lets get back into the story!!!!!**

**Yame: yup yup!!!!!!**

"**Hurry up mama!"**

**y a m e **shouted as she ran back into the kitchen dressed in a pink dot party dress. Her dad was in the kitchen currently slipping Eli into a pair of shiny black Mary Jane's as she stepped in grinning broadly. "Mama's coming I think –she's going to be surprised!" Yame squealed and Kukai grinned as he hoisted Eli into his hold and stepping around a sleeping Muffin he exited the kitchen; Yame right behind him.

"Yaya! Let's go or we'll be late!"

"I'm comin! I'm comin!"

They listened as Yaya's shoes could be heard clanking down the hall before she soon emerged down the steps. Yame's eyes widened and she smiled in awe as Kukai stared completely lost in a daze. She was dressed in a strapless black teacup length dress with her hair twirled up, loose strands framing her cute face. Staring at her family, she pouted cutely and taking off her shoes, she threw both her strapped sandals and her handbag down the steps. "Kukai take those I forgot something!" Groaning, Kukai reached for the shoes while Yame grabbed the handbag and Yaya darted back into their bedroom. "We'll be in the car waiting," Kukai shouted and he and his daughters headed out of the house.

Today was May 25th better known as Yaya's 33rd birthday. Her entire family and all her friends had put together a surprise party for the redhead but she didn't know about it. In fact, Yaya thought they were going to watch a live theatrical play when really they were going to the rented out lodge hall. "Mama's going to be so surprised!" Yame shouted as she slammed the back car door shut and strapped herself in and Kukai nodded in agreement. They watched as Yaya stepped out of the house and after waving at the old lady who lived next door, she danced on light bare feet over to the car and opening the passenger side's door, Kukai flashed her a charming smile from where he leaned against the steering wheel.

"It's about time Mrs. Primp," he teased and longing out her tongue she reached for her shoes as Yame handed them to her.

"What time do we have to be there again?" She probed slipping her small feet into her shoes as Kukai reversed the car and started down the street, beeping at few of his neighborhood buddies. "Starts at seve why?" Yaya shrugged as she licked her lips and leaned back in her seat before strapping down.

"No reason –just asking."

As they got closer, Yaya had been blindfolded and as Kukai led her up the steps of the lodge hall slowly, Yame teetered on behind them; giggling like mad and holding Eli's hand and her mum's handbag. "Are we there yet?" Yaya asked and stifling back his laughter, Kukai glanced back at his daughter who snickered softly. "Just about," he said as they stopped in front of oak double doors and pushing open the doors and pushing open the doors, he pulled the blindfold off and all their friends shouted 'surprise!'

Blinking a faint blush spread across Yaya's face before she grinned and started laughing; fat teardrops welling up in her eyes. "Awe you guys are the best!" She squealed as she hooked her arms around Kukai's neck and pecked his lips soflty before Amu and Rima danced over and looping their arms into the younger girl's they dragged her over to a brooding Utau. Giggling, Yame watched as her dad easily fell into a conversation with Tadase and Nagehiko before she latched her fingers behind her back and rocked to and fro on her toes. They had successfully managed to surprise Yaya! _Mission: Accomplished._

Running quickly down the sidewalk, Yame was trying her hardest to get home before the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon and the streetlights switched on. Dance practice had lasted a little longer than usual; mostly due to the fact that the recital was the following day. "We're not gonna make it!" Tokono shouted worriedly and ignoring the chara, Yame turned the corner and slammed into someone. "Itai!"

She cried as she hit the pavement roughly and groaning she opened her eyes to see that whomever she had hit had also smashed into the floor; eyes widening at who she saw. "Gomen," the other said in a soft dazed tone and looking up green clashed with blue and Yame's mouth ran dry. "It's you! That girl from the park –Emi!" The redhead shouted and Emi's eyes narrowed as she pulled her legs together and rose to her feet; staring down at the fourth grader. "The annoying little Ace who doesn't character transform and her whiny little chara," she replied and Tokono bit back her words while Yame stared up at the blonde with wide eyes. _She reminds me of Utau –san. _

Blinking out of her trance, Yame spotted the little blonde chara floating above Emi's shoulder and she pointed at it. "Your Guardian chara –does she chara change?" Emi snorted and Yame's gaze settled back on her beautiful face. "Chara changes are for the weak –minded and confused!" For some reason Yame didn't believe that she meant what she was saying and glancing down at the girl's attire she took it in. A black dress that fit perfectly at the top with a strappy black corset around her thin waist; the dress puffed out at the bottom with a blue trimming and she wore black knee highs and a pair of black loafers (just imagine Utau's uniform). Her long pale hair was pulled up at the top of her head into a messy ponytail with a black bow tied in it and her straight bangs fell into her face. She was absolutely stunning that Yame found herself staring in awe. _Is that her uniform?_

"You're wrong! Chara changing isn't weak and having a chara is about a lot more than power –it's about discovering your inner self!"

She shouted and Emi's eyes widened as Yame stared fiercely at the blonde whose eyes had narrowed once more. Yame clenched her little fists together and biting down on her lower lip she stared down at her red plaid school skirt. "I don't care –when you're given this sort of power you use it to your potential." Emi deadpanned and a small upturning of the lips plastered Yame's face and she didn't look up.

"That's where you're wrong –chara's aren't just things. They're your friends –they make up who you are –your would be self and that's why I chara change…it's because Toko –tan makes me just a little more confident in myself –she urges me to try new things, to be alive! Are you your chara –your would be self?!"

Emi's eyes fogged and she stared out past Yame completely stiff. _Urges me –is that why Aya's still here? So that I can become my inner self? Who I'm destined to be?_ Clenching her fists, Emi bit down on her lower lip just as the streetlights flickered before turning on. With a blink, Yame's eyes widened and she popped up to her feet. "Argh! I'm late!" Yame shouted as she bolted off before remembering Emi and turning back she stared at the dazed girl.

"C'mon Yame –chan –we have to go!" Nodding, Yame turned back around and continued on her way.

As Yame's footsteps died out and her figure disappeared, Emi continued to stare out after her; eyes softening. _My inner self –Aya, _she thought as her gaze travelled over to the completely dazed pixie character. "Having second thoughts Emi –_chan_? I hope not," body stiffening Emi's eyes narrowed and looking over her shoulder she stared into Yori's grey eyes. She didn't say anything as the older boy studied her form before ruffling his hair; his chara Chi staring mindlessly at the blonde. "Remember tomorrow night at the old factory –you better not bail out." Clenching her tiny fists, Emi glared up at him before walking by and muttering confidently "I won't," Aya fluttering after her.

Yame released a deep sigh before sitting up on her bed and squeezing her precious teddy against her chest. Muffin was currently sleeping on her mat in front of her bed and Pepe and Daichi were downstairs doing –something. "What's the matter Yame –chan? You look so down," Tokono questioned a worried look on her face. Staring down at her peppermint striped knee highs, Yame's shoulders slumped forward.

"Im just thinking about that girl –Emi. Why do you suppose she's so mad looking Toko –tan?"

"Maybe because she works for Easter!" The varsity chara supplied and Yame nodded eyes softening.

"But why –why did she say that chara's were nothing more than tools to be used. For some strange reason I don't think she meant it."

Tokono was quiet as she hovered over the bed before she forced a big bright grin onto her face. "Hey how 'bout we go get some pudding!" Looking up at her chara, Yame's eyes widened before she nodded. "That sounds nice Toko –tan."

**Tokono: you showed her Yame –chan!!!!! I love you to pieces!!**

**Yame: *blushing* awe stop it Toko –tan………hey where's P –chan is she still trying to get Daichi to come out???**

**Panda –chan: *shouting* keep up the good work guys!!! This might take awhile…… *turns back to the closet door and speaks in a pleading tone* come on Daichi I didn't mean that dog crap business**

**Daichi: *muffled* lies!!!!**

**Pepe: until next time!!!!!!!!**


	22. Y a m e 2 0

**Yame: ok so we're back and…….DAICHI'S STILL IN THE CLOSET!!!**

**Tokono: also there is only ONE more chapter left and you all would have successfully made it to the end of the story!!**

**Pepe: HOORAY!!!!! Now while we wait for P –chan to get Daichi out of the closet let's read to see what happens!!**

**Yame & Tokono: HAI!!!!!**

**m u r m u r s **filled the dance theatre as Maiya, Sora and Kenshin stood in the lavish lobby awaiting the arrival of Daiuske. "Oi guys! Look who I found," Dai shouted as he emerged from the throng dragging along a very flustered Kimiko. Faces lighting up, Maiya bounced to the younger girl's side and grinned broadly. "Cool, now the whole gang's here!" She announced before giggling and latching her arm with Kimiko's and the dark haired girl's cheeks flushed darkly. "I say we head in the show's going to start soon," Kenshin stated as he looked at the programme and agreeing they all headed inside and found their seats.

Backstage was completely chaotic. Little dancers scurried around already dressed in their fairy outfits as Yame peered out behind the large curtains. "Gee, that's a lot of people out there," she squeaked and someone giggled behind her, "don't worry I'm sure you wont choke." Glancing back, Yame stared at Tessa who was dressed in her beautifully outstanding fairy costume and her eyes widened. "Whoa Tess –chi, you look beautiful!" Tessa smiled as her cheeks flushed darkly and she stared down at her shoes, "I don't know –I wonder if Henri'll like it," her cheeks flushed darker and at this confession Yame's eyes bulged.

"You like Henri –san?!" Tessa's cheeks got even darker and she nibbled away on her lower lip and calming down, Yame a genuine smile, "then I'm sure he'll like it!" She announced and their eyes met for a brief moment, Tessa's own shaking wildly.

"Alright girl's! Tonight's the night so let's go out there and give it our best!" Madame Mai exclaimed and everyone started moving towards the stage before she turned and her gaze landed on Yame.

"Ayame –you've got a _special _visitor waiting for you out front…hurry now." Nodding, Yame grinned as Tessa glanced over at her, "hai –hai!" That exclaimed she bolted out from backstage and towards the front.

Layla perked up from where she was sitting on Maiya's lap and glanced around the theatre. "Something's wrong here," she murmured to herself. "You feel it too huh?" Looking over she stared at a wise looking Hikari who tapped her chin thoughtfully, "let's go check it out," she insisted and nodding Layla floated upwards before the lights in the theatre dies out and smooth music filled the entire hall. Sighing, both charas sunk back down and watched the show.

Pushing the glass doors, Yame stepped out into the chilly air and glanced around the lit up street. "I wonder who wanted to see me," she mumbled and Tokono glanced around before there was a rustle of leaves and turning slightly Yame gasped. Standing before her was a tall thin girl with a full head of long brown hair. "Surprise, surprise –nice to finally meet ya," that purred out she grabbed Yame who screamed out in fear causing Tokono to retreat in her egg. "Don't worry kid –I won't hurt you," the brunette hissed as she smashed her hand over the girl's mouth silencing her. Eyes wide with fear, Yame could do nothing as the girl leaped up onto the rooftop and disappeared into the night's sky.

Yelping, Yame was thrown into a small cage and sitting on her legs, the redhead stared out of the cage and wrapped her fingers around the bars. "Why are you doing this?" She croaked and the brunette grinned smugly, placing her hands on her waist, "isn't it obvious? We're going to use your egg to create the Embryo –that way Yori –kun and I can be praised and Emi –san can get the boot." The girl replied and Yame's eyes widened as she squeezed down on the bars tightly. "Emi?" Yame breathed and the girl snorted, "what a weakling –she's my teammate…quite pathetic if you ask me."

Realization began to dawn on Yame and she shifted. "You're Kouchi Sayuri aren't you," the brunette smiled before winking and leaning closer to the cage. "That's me –I'll be back for your egg in a bit so chill until then 'k?" That said Sayuri bounded off leaving Yame alone.

The Guardians were completely mesmerized at the display of dancing before Kenshin noticed something odd. "Where's Souma –san? She hasn't been onstage once –what's going on here?" He probed and both Daisuke and Sora glanced at the blonde before looking back up at the stage. "I say we go and check it out," Sora insisted and nodding they nudged Maiya and Kimiko as they slipped out of the row and headed for the exit. "Are we going to follow them?" Kimiko probed and Maiaya waved it off, eyes glued to the stage, "awe don worry about it –they're just being boys," she replied and nodding Kimiko settled back into her seat.

The guys moved easily backstage and slipping into the backroom, they glanced around and Sora spotted Tessa getting ready to go on. Running over, he grabbed Tessa's arm and she whipped around and stared into Sora's face as Daisuke and Kenshin ran towards her. "What's the matter Sora?" Tessa asked her gaze darting between all three boys, "have you seen Yame? She hasn't gone on yet and we're a little worried," the petite blonde seemed to rack her brain before she was hit by a memory. "Right before the show started Madame Mai said Yame had a visitor out front and come to think of it –she hasn't come back…I hope nothing's wrong!"

Glancing between each other, they broke off into a run and Sora glanced back at the petite blonde and flashed a broad grin. "Thanks Tessa and –don't you worry about a thing!" He assured before he darted out after the others. "Something's fishy here," Daisuke stated and Kenshin nodded as they burst out into the empty lobby and surveying the scene they moved easily towards the front door, Sora skipping to catch up. All three boys stepped out of the building and into the cool air before Daisuke ruffled his hair, Sora sighed and Kenshin's expression darkened. "Something's off here –Hota –san go get Tsukiyomi –san…I think something bad's happened to Souma –san and I think Emi has something to do with it." With a tight nod, Sora hurried back into the building.

"**This is so lame Yori –kun…when are we going to take her egg and make the Embryo?"**

Plopping onto the sofa, Sayuri stretched out her legs and stared up at the ceiling. Yori glanced away from the computer screen and took in Sayuri's thin frame before looking back at the screen. "As soon as Marushi –san get's here –did you forget that she's the diversion? The girl's friends are bound to be on their way as we speak." He replied and Sayuri rolled her eyes and rolled onto her side and stared at Yori's back before pouting. "Must we wait on that loser to show up?" Sayuri probed and Yori's eyes narrowed at the nickname for the absent blonde before he nodded slowly and clicked his mouse; Chi right beside him. "She's a part of this team –show some respect," Sayuri snorted, "good one –but she never shows us any…always running off and doing as she pleases." "She'll show –give her some time," and with that the conversation was closed.

"This is all my fault –if I weren't so naïve we wouldn't be here."

Tokono stared at the frowning Yame who sat in a corner of the small cage; back pressed against the bars and head resting on her kneecaps. Her pigtails seemed to droop as she sat there with downcast eyes and Tokono felt bad. "Its okay –we'll get out of here Yame –chan!" Tokono encouraged and smiling softly the tears began to drop onto her light capris. "No we won't… and –I'll lose you Toko –tan," she breathed and the small chara frowned eyes sad as she sunk down onto Yame's lap. "I'll always be with you…Toko –tan loves Yame –chan," she mumbled and the redhead smiled amidst her tears as she stroked her chara's head lovingly.

"Yame loves Toko –tan too."

Standing out in front of the old factory, Emi's gaze ran over the run down structure. She was dressed in a black half quarter sleeved blouse, a black and purple plaid skirt (I bet you can guess her favourite colour) and a pair of black Mary Jane's –no socks or coat; her long curly hair was out with a purple band in it. Pushin the old gate, it creaked loudly and Emi stepped through nonchalantly while Aya looked around worriedly. "I'm not so sure if this is a good idea Emi –chan," she stated but the blonde paid her no mind and wasting no time she entered and headed for the third floor.

Turning the doorknob, the door fell open and Emi stepped into the lounge to find Sayuri hanging over Yori –like usual. Looking up the brunette grinned before standing up straight, "lookie here –you finally showed up!" She exclaimed and Emi glared at her briefly before looking pat her and staring at Yori's back. "I'm here s owhat do you want?" Sayuri's grin broadened as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Oh nothing much…we're just about to reconstruct the Embryo and give it to Easter!" She chimed and Emi's eyes narrowed as Sayuri pointed at a large container full of X –eggs. "How do you plan to do that exactly?"

The question had been intended for Yori but Sayuri was quick to answer; taking a seat on the desk beside Yori and crossing her legs and tapping her chin in thought. "By stealing one of those pesky Seiyo Guardian's eggs to do it of course –and since luck seems to be on our side we've already got the egg." She said and the blonde glared dangerously at Yori's back, her little fists clenching. "I thought taming the Guardians was my job Yori," she spat and the said boy didn't turn back to look at her; instead he continued on with what he had been doing. "Awe it's not our fault you're so weak and slow Emi –_**chan**_."

Honestly Sayuri wqas beginning to work Emi's nerves and if she didn't have so much self –control she probably would have laid one nice and hard in Sayuri's jaw. _Maybe fracture her brain while I'm at it, _she smirked inwardly as her straight bangs fell into her face. "Sayuri –go get the egg now," Yori ordered and the brunette nodded, "hai," she replied before she disappeared out of the room leaving Emi alone with Yori. "You're making this difficult for us all Emi," he finally addressed her and biting back the growing disappointment Emi bit down on her lower. "Are you forgetting why you work for Easter? You're paying off a heavily taxed debt –there's no escaping your past…what would your mother think of you?"

Instantly Emi's whole body stiffened and her gaze fell to the floor as silence engulfed them both. Tears began to well up in the blonde's eyes and she fought her hardest to keep them there. That hadn't been her fault –she hadn't intended for that to happen. "I want you to go and help Sayuri out," Yori's voice cut through her train of thoughts and nodding she turned on her heels and headed for the door, her footsteps loud and reverberating in both of their ears. Once at the door, she reached for the handlebar and gripping it loosely, she stared at the old peeling paint eyes hazy and distant.

"What happened to you Yori –kun –where'd the old you go?" She breathed and as soon as the words hit him Yori froze before Emi pushed the door opened and disappeared leaving him alone. "What's the matter Yori?" Chi asked looking at his master worriedly before Yori snapped out of his trance and ran a hand through his hair. "It's nothing –let's just focus on the task at hand."

**Yame: there you go……..P-chan is just about done…..one more chapter**

**Tokono: oh for the record the boys are all wearing nice black tux's and different colour shirts; Dai: green. Sora:blue and Kenshin: pink while Maiya has on a black party dress and Kimiko has on a lilac party dress.**

**Pepe: thanks for reading this far and we're almost done!!!!!**


	23. Y a m e 2 1

**Pepe: here we are at the end!!!!!!**

**Tokono: awe I hope nothing bad happens to Yame –chan!!!!!**

**Panda –chan: hi guys!!!!**

**Yame, Pepe and Tokono: P-CHAN!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!**

**Daichi: 'sup guys!!!**

**Yame, Pepe, Tokono: DAICHI YOU'RE NOT IN THE CLOSET MOPING ANYMORE**

**Panda –chan: *laughs sheepishly* yea well, we kinda worked out our differences…..right Dai???**

**Daichi: *nods before grinning* yup!!! And we're ready to watch the ending of the story!!**

**Panda chan: *grins at the camera* well let's get crackin!!!!!!! Here's the end of Yame chan!!!!**

**All Charas: YAY!!!!!!!!**

"**I think it's this way!"**

**s t o p p i n g **in the middle of the deserted street, the Guardians and Kimiko looked around at their surroundings frantically. Yanking at his hair, Sora screamed out in frustration. "We're lost! We have no clue where to look for Yame!" Daisuke offered a small smile and patted the blonde's back as his gaze landed on Kenshin who was busily talking to Maiya. Sora did have a point, they had been looking for the fourth grader for over an hour with no luck and they were beginning to grow worried with every passing second. "Yame!" Maiya shouted into the night and with no response she became even more determined. "Yame!" She tried again and still no answer.

Kimiko was standing beside Daisuke, wrenching her fingers together and cast her worried gaze out into the inky sky. _Where was Yame? Where had she disappeared off to? _"Maiya –chan!" Stopping mid –yell, the purple haired girl looked back behind her one brow quirked and watched as Tessa ran towards them with Henri right beside her. The others also noticed and moved closer to the approaching duo. "Tessa –what's the emergency?" Maiya probed offering the petite her shoulder to lean on –she was never the athletic type so what ever was going on must have been _**very **_important.

Sucking in a deep breath, Tessa's violet orbs clashed with Maiya's blue ones. "Henri knows what happened to Yame –chan," she said and there were a few gasps before all turned to look at the brunette. "I order you to tell us what has happened to Souma –san," Kenshin demanded and even usually soft spoken Takashi agreed. "I'm more than positive that Emi –san and her team have her. Back when I still used to work for Easter Yori –san discovered that the Embryo could be reconstructed by using a chara that hasn't character transformed as yet. Of course –the _**new **_Embryo wouldn't be as strong but it would still be the same as the original. I believe that they're planning to use Tokono to reconstruct the Embryo and give it to Easter –if they do that'll be the end –you all would have lost."

Everyone was quiet as they stared at Henri before Maiya's face hardened. "Those monsters! Using someone else's Heart's Egg for their own selfish gain!" She shouted and the others stared at her before she stepped forward clutching a handful of her dress, eyes stony. "We have to save Yame before she loses Tokono," she murmured softly looking down at her shoes before someone placed their hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she stared at Daisuke's grinning face. "We'll get her back right guys?!" he probed and looking at the others who nodded in agreement small smiles gracing their lips. Eyes shaking, Maiya stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Daisuke catching him off guard and taking in his scent, a faint blush creeping onto her face. "Thank you Daisuke," she murmured and the brunette's cheeks flushed slightly as Maiya pulled away.

"Course we'll get her back…she's a Guardian –she's one of us!" Sora said flashing Maiya a thumbs up and her cheeks flushed and her eyes watered. "Let's go," Kenshin ordered and they all agreed. "Hai," and they took off with Henri leading the way. Kimiko's eyes narrowed as she squeezed down on her fists. _Wait for us…Yame –chan._

"**Yame –chan? Someone's coming!"**

Tokono nudged the small girl lightly before she moaned and opened her eyes. It felt as if she had been locked in that cage forever and had dozed off, rubbing the sleep from her eyes; she shifted her position. Tokono was right, Yame could hear footsteps approaching –_two people?_ She wasn't too sure and shuffling onto her knees she moved towards the cages side and pressing into the bars she stared through the darkness.

The door opened and light suddenly flooded into the dark prison before Yame caught the silhouettes of two tall people step into the room. "I'm back my little prisoner and I've brought someone else to see you." Instantly the room was flooded in light and wincing Yame looked down at her lap as her captors approached. "Wakey, wakey," Sayuri sang as she shook the bars and crying out in pain Yame looked up and stared into the brunette's indigo eyes before her gaze landed on the blonde her. Their eyes met and after a few minutes, Emi looked away and stared down at her shoes.

Blinking, Sayuri pulled back and placing her hands on her hips she looked between the fourth and ninth grader before something clicked and she grinned evilly. "I'm assuming you two have already met hmm?" When she got no response her suspicions were confirmed and grin broadening, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and kicked the cage roughly causing it to shake and for Yame to squeeze down on the bars. "Emi –san –get her egg!" Sayuri ordered and the blonde's head snapped up and with wide eyes she stared at the grinning brunette. "I thought Yori told you to get it Sayuri," Emi hissed and said girl nodded, "he did –but now I'm telling you to do it!" She retaliated stepping behind the blonde and shoving her forward roughly. "What is there a problem with following such an easy command Marushi?"

Clenching he fists and biting back her vicious response, Emi stepped forward –towards the cage. Yame watched with wide eyes as the thin blonde got closer to the cage; she wanted to cry at the thought of having Tokono taken away but she wouldn't. A few more steps and –.

Whipping around Yori's gazwe fell on the large container of X –eggs. The chorusing of 'useless' could be heard as the glass began to break and jumping out of his seat he watched as the glass cracked and soon shattered and all the collected X –eggs flew out and still chanting they zoomed out of the room and sown the hall. "Do we go after them Yori?" Chi asked but his master shook his head, "we'll let Sayuri and Emi clean this one up."

Finger circling around the handle, Emi bit down on her lower lip and pulling the cages door, it creaked open just as the alarm sounded throughout the building. "Shit," Sayuri muttered and glancing back Emi stared quizzically at the brunette –but it wasn't her who spoke first. "What's going on?" Yam probed and Sayuri's calm expression turned to a panicky one. "Hurry and get her egg!" She growled as she launched forward; knocking Emi back and snatching the green egg away from yame who gasped and reached out for her stolen chara.

"Give that back it's mine…Tokono!"

"Yame –chan!" Tokono cried from where she had tried to break out of her egg but Sayuri had squeezed it shut –trapping her inside the green egg that had a sneaker on it with the laces untied.

"I got it! Let's g," Sayuri barked at Emi who just stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're not going anywhere until you give me back my chara!"

Sayuri whipped around and stared at Yame's determined face. "Sorry girlie but –she's mine now," she said holding up the egg and Tokono's frugal screams echoed through the room. Yame rose to her feet, squeezing her little fists and never taking her eyes off of Tokono's egg as she barred her teeth. "She'll never belong to you –you don't know what it means to have a chara!" That said she launched at the brunette and knocked the egg out of her hand sending it bouncing across the floor. It landed in front of Emi who stared at it blankly for a moment before reaching for it and once in her palm she could feel the warmth of life inside of it.

* * *

"_Look mama –this one'swarm!" Seven year old Emi exclaimed and a tall thin blonde lady turned to look at her smiling warmly, warm blue eyes crinkling into a smile. _

"_Of course it is Emi –chan, life's in there." She stated as she crouched down to the young girl's height and pointed one thin finger at the beige coloured egg. _

"_When it hatches it'll grow into a beautiful swan –just like you."_

_Emi blinked before smiling up at her mum. "I will won't i?" She probed energetically and the lady smiled before combing back her daughter's short pale blonde hair with her fingers as the sound of the river rushing and birds chirping filled their ears._

"_Yes you will –once you always smile for me Emi –chan."_

* * *

"Emi –chan?"

Aya called pulling the girl from her daze and snapping out of her daze she stared back down at the green egg. "Always smile for me Emi –chan," she breathed and frowning she rose to her feet and held up the egg. This was what she had to do –she was paying off a debt she owed t oher mother and if this was the only way to obtain the Embryo then she would be the one to do it. "It's over Ace –the egg is ours." Her voice was as smooth and calm as ever and looking away from Sayuri Yame's gaze settled on the blonde and her eyes widened.

"Why are you doing this? You're not a bad person –I can tell," she breathed and Emi's hold on the egg tightened as Sayuri rose to her feet and grinned bradly.

"Good job Marushi now let's go," the brunette barked and Emi's eyes hardened as she stared at her.

"Who said I was working with you? Like I've said a million times before –the Embryo will be mine and no one is going to change that."

Disbelief was splayed across Sayuri's face before she growled and stepped towards Emi, "You bitch! Give me that egg," she hissed and Emi smirked smugly. "I'm sorry –but I'm afraid I canr do that," and as Sayuri became angrier Yame stood there eyes wide. "Tokono," she breathed as she bit down on her lower lip and clenched a handful of her shirt. "Give me back my egg!" Both girls turned to look at the fourth grader before a loud explosion sounded.

Screaming, they were all thrown about the room. In the confusion, Emi had dropped Tokono's egg and soaring two strong arms wrapped around her thin waist. Looking up, Emi's large blue eyes locked with a pair of grey ones and eyes widening a faint blush crept across her face. "Yori –kun," a chorus of 'useless' filled the room followed by Sayuri releasing a frustrated yell. Moaning, Yame sat up and blinking she spotted Tokono's egg a few fee away form her!

Scrambling to her feet, she scurried over to the egg and just as she bent forward to grab it someone snatched her arm. Looking up, she stared into the infuriated face of Sayuri who stared crazily at her before she squeezed down tightly on Yame's hand. "I told you –the egg's mine!" She hissed and Yame screamed out trying to wiggle out of the brunette's grip. "Toko –tan!" She called and suddenly Tokono's egg shook before it opened and the varsity chara burst out. "Yame –chan!" She shouted and green orbs locked on her chara and nodding they both started to glow and the Easter employees watched closely. This feeling was new to Yame but she embraced it with open arms.

"Yame's heart…unlock!"

"C'mon Toko –tan!"

"Right Yame –chan!"

"Chara Nari: Varsity Ace!"

The light faded and the three teammates stared in awe at the fully transformed fourth grader. She was dressed in a large dark green soccer jersey which fell over a pair of black biker shorts and black and white Converse sneakers and her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. "Varsity…Ace?" Emi breathed as Yori pulled her closer to himself. Yame smiled as she took in her new look before grinning and jumping about. "We did it Toko –tan! We did it –we're Varsity Ace!" "I'm so proud of you Yame –chan!" Tokono said from inside of the redhead while Sayuri seethed and stopped about –ranting and raving.

"No –no –no! This is all wrong…that egg's supposed to be mines –ours, this is all your fault Emi!" She hissed glaring at the blonde as a red egg began to float beside her ear and shaking dangerously it opened to reveal a small acrobat character with dark blue hair, large pink eyes and dressed in a black leotard. "No one makes Kouchi Sayuri look like a fool –let's do this Nima! My own heart unlock!" Instantly she started to glow and Emi fought to break free of Yori's hold but that showed to be impossible. "Chara Nari: Acrobala!"

Yame stared at Sayuri's transformation, she was dressed inn a black leotard and a pink skirt, and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. "It's over," she called as the X –eggs began to circle around her. "I've won this round and to prove it –I'll finally defeat you Emi –Midnight Act!" She shouted and the X –eggs stopped moving and launched at the blonde and Yame looked up. "Do something Yame –chan!" Tokono shouted and nodding the redhead raised her right arm into the air and looking at Sayuri she shouted, 'Moonlight Drop!' And to her surprise, a bow and arrow appeared and bringing it back to her height she pulled back and letting go, the arrow hit all the X –eggs immobilizing them.

"Yame!"

The door bust open and whipping around, Yame stared at her friends before she grinned broadly. "Guys you came!" She exclaimed and they nodded slowly smiling at her transformation. "You transformed," Daisuke stated and Yame giggled before Sayuri growled loudly earning everyone's attention as she launched at Emi. Faster than a flash of light, Yori had set the blonde down and had locked the brunette under his arm. "That's enough Sayuri," he deadpanned and cheeks flushing in humiliation Nima separated and Yame's gaze fell on the fallen X –eggs before she glanced back at Maiya.

"Maiya, you have to purify the eggs!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Once the X's had been lifted and the eggs were on their way back to their owners Tokono pulled apart and releasing a deep sigh, Yame began to fall but Daisuke caught her. Sparing him a generous smile she leaned into his side and breathed put a deep sigh. "Let's go Emi," Yori ordered as he hoisted Sayuri onto his shoulder and nodding softly the blonde looked back at the redhead fourth grader and her eyes softened momentarily. _We will definitely cross paths again…you are definitely a worthy adversary Yame –__**chan**_, with that she turned and disappeared after Yori and Sayuri.

"**I think Kimiko –chann should join the Guardians."**

Tessa's sudden confession caught everyone off guard and staring at the petite blonde; they watched as she approached the raven haired fourth grader. Stopping in front of Kimiko, she took the girls hands into her own and their eyes met as Kimiko's cheeks flushed. "I, Tessa Hotori –Former Queens's Chair appoints you –Kimiko Haruka as the new Queen's Chair do you accept?" Everyone was practically holding their breath as they waited for Kimiko's answer. Sucking in a deep breath, Kimiko nodded slowly.

"I'll accept…I'll be Queen's Chair!"

"'Bout time!"

"That's awesome!"

"Kimi –chan!" Yame slammed into the girl's side and latched onto her and Kimi smiled as her cheeks flushed and Tessa stepped back as all the Guardians hugged Kimi tightly. Yame grinned as her gaze landed on the long factory windows and she stared out at the large full moon. _Who are you really Emi –__**chan?**_ Suddenly, Sora pulled back and stared at his friends.

"Hey what ever happened to the dance recital?" Everyone's eyed widened.

_End………_

**Panda chan: oh yea we finished *pops colourful streamers in the air***

**Pepe: party over here woohoo!!!**

**Daichi: soooo what do we do now???**

**Panda chan: work on the sequel……duh!!!!**

**Pepe & Daichi: yeah P- chan!!!**


End file.
